Los guerreros del Futuro
by DaRk ZeRo-92
Summary: Lo único que puedo decir es que espero y les guste este fic,y espero sus comentarios acerca del el ya que me interesa saber que puedo cambiar sobre mis historias Daikari.
1. capitulo 1: devuelta al pasado

Capitulo 1 de vuelta al pasado pt1

**Digimundo año 2028**

-vamos Rin corre mas rápido- le dice un chico de pelo en punta de color café a una niña pequeña muy parecida a Kari

-onee-chan ya no puedo seguir mas...-le dice Rin a su hermano

-es cierto Dan tenemos que descansar por lo menos en algún lado-le dice un Mikemon algo lastimado

-ademas no hemos comido y no podemos evolucionar ahora- le dice su Gumdramon

_"hola mi nombre es Dan Motomiya voy en 6° grado y aun que no lo parezca yo antes era el líder de un grupo con la ayuda de mi primo Tyson Kamiya pero creo que es mejor que les cuente esto desde el principio. todo comenzó el día en que nos convertimos en niños elegidos"_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

-chicos ¿donde están?-dice una versión adulta de Davis

-otōchan, por aquí- le contesta Dan

-¿y donde esta tu mamá?-le pregunta el ex lider

-eh, dijo algo acerca de ir por Rin a la escuela- le dice Dan al recordarle a su padre que tenia que ir por su hija

-... oh rayos se me olvido-dice Davis quien se golpea contra la pared solo para darse cuenta que detrás de el estaba una versión de Kari adulta con el pelo un poco mas largo de lo normal

-Davis cariño ¿no se te olvido lago hoy?-le pregunta su esposa

- ¿decirte que te quiero mucho?-le dice Davis tratando de evadir el posible regaño

-no- le contesta ella

-uhm...uhm...-piensa Davis tratando de buscar una forma para evadir el regaño de Kari

-ja ja ja papá estará en problemas- le dice la pequeña Rin quien tenia 2 años en ese entonces

-lo ciento Kari es que se me junto el trabajo a ultima hora, mira-le dice Davis quien le muestra todo el trabajo que había echo, ademas de que el negocio iba creciendo

-oh vamos no seas tan dura con el créeme fue un fastidio estar todo el día en la oficina hasta que...-dice v-mon pero en eso Davis lo calla para que los niños no escucharan la sorpresa

-¿hasta que?-le pregunta Gatomon quien se queda cada vez mas intrigada

-podemos hablar esto los 4 en privado- les dice Davis a Kari y Gatomon

-¿por que hay algo de lo que los niños no devana enterarse aun?-le pregunta Kari

-así es- le contesta Davis

-bien...-le dice Kari y ambos junto con sus digimons van a la cocina

-¿ques que mamá y papá vallan a pelear?-le pregunta Rin a Dan

-no lo creo ya sabes que papá es muy infantil y todo pero mamá aun así lo quiere- le contesta sigue hermano mientras este sigue viendo la television

* * *

**mientras en la cocina... **

-escucha hoy recibí un correo de GENNAI- le dice Davis en voz baja a Kari para que sus hijos no escucharan

-¡enserio...!- le dice Kari sorprendida

-si y creemos saber para que es...-les dice V-mon quien ya había leído el mensaje antes

-¿no me digas que?...dice Gatomon preocupada

-tal parece que si Gatomon-le contesta V-mon

-pero... no crees que ¿Rin es muy pequeña?-dice Kari preocupada por su pequeña hija

-si, tal vez sea solo Dan pero... hay que estar seguros-le dice Davis quien trata de calmarla

-Davis... no quiero que Rin pase por lo mismo que yo- le dice Kari quien no quería que su hija pasara por el mas de la oscuridad al igual que ella

-déjame adivinar...que la atrape un vampiro loco, que se quede atrapada en el digimundo o que al final de todo lo mencionado se case con alguien tan genial como yo- le dice Davis bromeando

-muy chistoso-le contesta Kari quien por una parte estaba feliz por que sus hijos se convertirían en elegidos

-bien, por ahora solo debemos llevar a los niños al digimundo y mañana vernos con Tai y los demás-le dice Davis mientras les pide a Kari y a Gatomon que guarden el secreto hasta ese momento

_"y así fue... nuestros padres decidieron llevarnos a todos a un día de campo en aquel lugar llamado digimundo, poco después mis amigos y yo conocimos a un anciano llamado Gennai. ese anciano nos dio a cada uno de nosotros un Digivice y un Digihuevo, pero... eso solo trajo mas problemas..."_

-que bien ahora seremos como nuestros padres-dice Dan quien estaba muy feliz en ese momento

-si-le contestan sus compañeros

-yo opino que deberíamos asignar un líder-dice Yumi (es la hija de Mimí y Dan se Muere por ella)

-bien...-contestan todos

-todos a favor-dice Haru (quien era el hijo de mas pequeño de Ken y amigo de Dan)

-si-dicen todos quienes ya tenían un líder definido

-suerte primo-le dice Kishiro (es el hijo de matt)

-¿que yo?-dice Hisashi sorprendido

-si, ¿por que no Hisashi?-le pregunta Ren (es hijo de izzy)

-¿tu que opinas Dan?- le pregunta Hisashi

-si el voto ya esta echo que mas da- le dice Dan mientras los demás celebran por el nuevo líder

_"en parte yo quería pero... después de eso Hisashi Takaishi no supo como controlar el equipo y menos al día siguiente que nos quedamos con nuestros padres en ese lugar..."_

* * *

**esa noche**

-Kari estas despierta-dice Davis mientras movía a Kari para levantar la

-¿que? ¿que pasa?-dice Kari quien se levanta toda adormilada

-vístete y levanta a los demás creo que vamos a tener visitas- le dice Davis quien sentía como si alguien lo estuviera observando

-ok- le dice Kari mientras se viste y va a levantar a los demás

_"solo recuerdo que mamá me levanto a mí y a Rin, luego los digimons de papá y los demás quedaron en el piso y luego salieron ellos... los 7 digimons mas poderosos que nuestros padres han podido enfrentar Lucemon (Fall Down Mode), Deamon, Lilithmon, Leviamon, Barbamon, Belphmon y Beelzemon mejor conocidos como los 7 grandes demonios. yo sabia que si nuestros digimons aun no nacían no teníamos oportunidad así que sugerí correr pero... esos malditos destruyeron los portales y tomaron a nuestros padres como cautivos una vez que sus digimon habían perdido su poder, una ves que nuestros digimons nacieron yo decidí entrenar día y noche tal y como mi padre lo hacia, pero después de que paso un año le enseñe todo lo que sabia a Yumi pero creo que Hisashi no le agradaba pero ese fue su error ya que ese fue el día en que ellos murieron"_

-bien chicos hoy es el día, hoy salvaremos a nuestros padres-dice Hisashi quien trataba de impresionar a Yumi

-espera...- dice Dan tratando de detenerlo

-¿que quieres Dan?-le pregunta Hisashi a Dan pero no de muy buena manera

-aun no estamos listos-le dice Dan tratando de hacer que el entre en razón

-claro que si-le dice Hisashi quien manda a sus amigos a una batalla suicida

-bien, pero déjame a mi y a Rin Fuera de esto...- le dije a Hisashi y me fui con mi pequeña hermana...

"_después de eso no volví a ver a mis amigos, si no fuese por que por que mi hermana heredo la bondad y sabiduría de mi madre pero cuando regresamos ya era tarde... no solo eso también recuerdo las ultimas palabras de Hisashi "sabes tenias razón. tu... eras mejor líder que yo" _"

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

-onee-chan, ¿estas bien?-le dice Rin mientras le sacudía su mano para que reaccionara

-si, Dan te fuiste como por una hora-le dice Gumdramon

-lo siento chicos, pero... ¿que paso?-dice el chico quien reacciona un poco tarde

-mira es el laboratorio del papa de Ren-le dice Rin quien observa el laboratorio de Izzy

-cierto y esto es...-le dice Dan quien a lo lejos le parece ver una maquina del tiempo

-la encontré ja ja ja-ríe Beelzemon

-vamos chicos es hora-dice Belphmon

-si,terminaremos con ellos también y convirtamos esto en un lugar mejor-dice Lucemon quien tenia un plan maligno entre manos

-Rin tenemos que seguirlos, tu Digivice- le dice Dan pero jamas se dijo que la fecha decía **_12/octubre/2003_**

-aquí están, vamos por ellos onee-chan-le dice la pequeña Rin quien salta con su hermano hacia el portal sin saber que sorpresas se llevarían

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 2: devuelta al pasado parte 2

Cap 2 de vuelta al pasado pt 2

**_12/oct/2003_**

-ouch- dicen los viajeros del tiempo que acababan de llegar a un lugar

-Onee-chan ¿estas bien?-le dice Rin quien estaba sobre el

-si, pero estaría mejor si se quitaran de encima-le dice Dan quien estaba sobre tenia a a todos sobre el

-lo siento-dicen Gumdramon, Mikemon y Rin quienes se quitan de la espalda de Dan

-¿donde estamos Dan?- le pregunta Mikemon a Dan

-esa... es una buena pregunta-lee dice Dan quien no conocía nada, ni los alrededores

-chicos-dice Gumdramon quien trata de llamar la atención de los chicos

-¿que pasa Gumdramon?- le dice Dan quien va con su hermana y Mikemon

-miren-le dice Gumdramon quien les enseña un periódico pero al verlo Dan se sorprendo

-no puede ser... mira **_12/octubre/2003-_** dice Dan mientras el ve el periódico

* * *

-ja ja ja- ríen un grupo de chicos que van de camino justo por donde estaban los viajeros pero estaban tan divertidos en sus asuntos que no los notaron

-ha pasado muchas cosas últimamente- dice un chico de chamarra roja, cabello corto, pantalón café y tenis azules

-eso es cierto Davis-le contesta Tk

-y por cierto Onee-chan... ¿por que viniste por nosotros?- le pregunta Kari a Tai

-esa es una buena pregunta Kari...- le dice Davis a Kari quien después de haberlo rechazado el chico pensó que debía seguir adelante pero en ocaciones la gente suele equivocarse

-pues... tu que dices Sora les decimos ya...- le dice Tai quien al parecer el y los demás tenían algo planeado

-no, recuerda que tenemos que ver a los demás-le dice Sora mientras le pone un dedo en la boca haciendo que el se sonroje

-bien...-le contesta el elegido del valor

-entonces vamos por mi hermano-les dice Tk a los chicos

-no te preocupes el vendrá después- le dice Sora

-¿eh?- dice Tk confundido

-fue al aeropuerto a recoger a Mimí-le acaba de decir la elegida del Amor

-oh ya veo- le contesta Tk sabiendo que su hermano podría llegar un poco tarde

*bip bip bip*

-oh lo siento es mi D-terminal-dice Davis quien saca su D-terminal para ver un mensaje

-¿quien es Davis?-le pregunta Kari que no alcanzo a ver el mensaje en la terminal de Davis

-oh, es ken dice que ira por Yolei y luego nos alcanza-les dice Davis mientras mete su d-teminal a su bolsa del pantalon

-ah-dice Kari quien pesaba otra cosa

-ja ja ja-ríe Sora en voz baja para que no la escucharan

-¿que pasa Sora?-le pregunta Tai

-nunca creí ver a tu hermana celosa- le dice Sora a su novio

-¿eh? ¿pero yo creí que?-dice Tai quien estaba confundido

* * *

**mientras con Dan y Rin**

-onee-chan mira-dice Rin sorprendida

-esos son...-dice Dan quien no lo podía creer

-si Dan, esos son sus padre-le dice un en encapuchado que sale por la parte de atrás

-aaaaaah-gritan los 4 asustados

-¿quien eres tu?-le pregunta Dan al encapuchado

-yo soy Gennai-les dice el encapuchado quien se quita su capucha para revelar su rostro

-no es cierto el abuelo Gennai es un anciano-le dice Rin al Joven Gennai

-cierto-dicen ambos digimons

-tal vez en su época pero... yo soy una versión mas joven del Gennai que conocen-les dice el Joven Gennai

-pruebelo- le dice Dan quien a un Desconfiaba de Gennai

-bueno... ustedes son Dan y Rin Motomiya, sus compañeros digimons son Gumdramon y Mikemon, sus padres son... Davis Motomiya y Kari Kamiya y vienen del año 2028-les dice el joven Gennai dejando a los chicos sorprendidos

-wow entonces si eres el abuelo Gennai-le dice Rin quien abraza a Gennai

-y... ¿como supiste de nosotros?- le pregunta Dan

-bueno me lo dijeron las Bestias Sagradas, pero lo que importa ahora es que se unan con sus padres y sus amigos para salvar el digimundo y cambiar el futuro-les dice Gennai a los elegidos del futuro

-¿y? eso de que servirá mis amigos ya están muertos y ni los digimons mas poderosos de mi padre y mi Tío vencieron a esos 7 y si estamos en la época correcta el equipo esta disuelto-dice Dan quien recuerda la muerte de Yumi y se pone triste

-escucha Dan hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar del futuro en el que tu vienes, pero... si, podemos cambiar el pasado tal vez podamos tener un mejor futuro por eso... yo llame a algunos elegidos con los que de seguro podíamos contar-le dice Gennai tratando de animar al chico

-escuchaste eso Onee-chan podemos a salvar a Tyson y a los demás- le dice Rin quien se pone muy contenta

-bien, ¿y? ¿que debemos hacer?- le pregunta Dan a Gennai

-por ahora... reunir al equipo...-le dice Gennai mientras se va con los niños a esperar al resto de su nuevo equipo

* * *

**De regreso con los elegidos**

-ahj ahj, chicos que bueno que los veo-dice Izzy quien iba corriendo a toda prisa por las calles de Odaiba

-¿que? ¿por que Izzy?-le dice Sora quien Detiene a Izzy

-si, no deberías de esperarnos en "ese lugar"-le dice Tai recordando el plan que tenían para esa tarde

-no hay tiempo para eso Tai, Gennai nos quiere a todos ahora en el digimundo-le dice el chico cunado logra recuperar el aliento

-bien, Tk dile a Matt que hubo un cambio de planes-le dice Tai a Tk

-si-este enseguida le maraca a su hermano para hacer el cambio de lugar

-bien yo le informo a Yolei- dice Kair mientras saca su d-Terminal

-ya le mande el mensaje a Ken y como están juntos seguro que llegaran bien- le dice Davis quien ya le había mandado el mensaje a su amigo

-bueno vamos-dice Tai mientras saca una computadora

-¡_**PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO **_**_ÁBRETE_**!-dice Tk haciendo que todos entren por la puerta

* * *

**mientras en el mundo digital**

-y quien es el famoso equipo aparte de nuestros padres y sus amigos ¿si se puede saber?- le pregunta Dan a Gennai

-ja ja vaya que eres igual que Davis. mira esto-le dice Gennai mientras le enseña unos archivos con los 3 nuevos miembros

_Nombre: **Willis**_

_lugar de origen: **Colorado, USA.**_

_digimon:** Terriermon**_

_Nombre: **Catherine**_

_lugar de origen: **París, Francia**_

_digimon:__ **Floramon**_

_Nombre: **Michael** _

_lugar de origen: **NY, USA**_

_digimon: **Betamon**_

- bien, parece ser un buen equipo-dice Dan al terminar de ver los archivos

-genial ya quiero ver a mamá y papá en acción-dice Rin saltando y abrazando a Mikemon

* * *

**De regreso con los elegidos**

-chicos por aquí-dice Yolei quien saluda al grupo de Davis

-miren son matt, mimi, Yolei y ken-dice Kari quien les regresa el saludo

-hola chicos-dice Yolei saludando a Davis y a Tk

-los saludos los pueden dejar para después tenemos que ir con Gennai-dice Tai mientras que los demás lo siguen

*grrrr*

-¿que fue eso?-dice Agumon quien escucho un ruido extraño

-lo siento- dice V-mon quien se disculpo por el ruido de su estomago

-¿aun tienes hambre?- le pregunta Gatomon

-si- le contesta el dragón azul

-pero si te comiste todo lo que los chicos nos dejaron...-le dice Patamon a V-mon

-toma puede comer esto- dice Hawkmon quien le da una fruta

- en serio-le contesta V-mon y se la come enseguida

-V-mon eres un tragón-dice Davis al ver lo rápido que se comía la fruta

-ja ja ja-todos se ríen de el pobre digimon Azul

-bien vamos a casa de Gennai-dice Davis mientras todos lo siguen sin saber que aun había mas sorpresas

CONTINUARA...

* * *

prometo que los digimons tendrán mas diálogos el próximo capitulo


	3. Capitulo 3 un nuevo equipo: Secretos

**Capitulo 3 el nuevo equipo:Secretos**

des pues de una caminata larga los chicos llegan a casa de Gennai

-y ¿para que creen que nos haya hablado esta vez?-pregunta Ken quien traía a Wormon en sus manos

-para que mas... Niños elegidos el digimundo esta en un terrible apuro y necesitamos de su ayuda-dice Tai haciendo una chistosa imitación de Gennai

-¡Tai!-le dicen sus amigos excepto Davis, V-mon y Agumon quienes se morían de la risa

-huy que divertidos-dice Tai al ver que su broma no caso mucha gracia. minutos después los chicos entra solo para ver al anciano que ya los esperaba

-hola cuanto tiempo sin verlos-les dice a los elegidos quienes se alegran a ver al anciano

-en realidad no fue hace mucho, ademas ¿para que nos quieres?-le dice Davis al señor Gennai

-¡Davis!-le dicen sus compañeros quienes se molestan por la forma en la cual Davis le había preguntado al señor Gennai

-¿que?-dice el chico un poco despistado

-"vaya que si son idénticos" bueno no puedo darles los detalles aun-dice Gennai al ver que Davis y Dan eran exactamente iguales en carácter

-¿y eso porque Señor Gennai?-le pregunta Izzy

-bueno es que aun faltan miembros del equipo- le contesta el señor Gennai

-el tiene razón, pero Joe ya no puede venir mucho-le dice Matt al señor Gennai

-si, y Cody tiene competencias de kendo ademas de que se mudo a Shibuya-le dice Yolei al señor Gennai mientras recordaban que ahora faltaban 2 miembros del equipo

-lo se, por eso...-dice el señor Gennai pero de repente...

*toc toc*

-bonjour- dice una voz femenina quien entra a la casa de Gennai

-no se nos hizo tarde verdad-dice una Floramon quien entra detrás de una niña rubia

-no, para nada ¿pero que haces aquí Catherine ?-dice Tk quien al verla recuerda aquel momento en que estuvo con Tai en Francia y la conocieron por primera vez

-yo la llame-le dice Gennai al joven rubio su pregunta

-eso quiere decir...-dice Tk sorprendido

-no quiero interrumpir pero... les importaría-les dice Davis poniéndose entre los dos

-ah cierto, Cat el es mi hermano Matt, ellas son Sora, Mimi, Yolei y la hermana de Tai Kari-le dice Tk mientras presenta a sus amigos

-¿y nosotros?-le dice Izzy

-ja claro jeje, bueno ya conoces a Tai-le dice Tk mientras que Tai la saludaba pero entonces...

-que es mi novio por cierto-le dice Sora quien agarra a Tai del brazo

-jeje, bueno continuo ellos son Ken, Izzy y Davis-dice Tk con una gota en la cabeza mientras terminaba de hacer las presentaciones

-es un gusto-les dice Catherine

-al contrario el gusto es nuestro- dicen los chicos

-bueno Gennai ya nos vas a decir algo o ¿que?-le dice Davis al joven Gennai

-ja ja ja, tal parece que tu nunca cambias Davis-dice una voz que sale de fuera de la casa de Gennai

-e-e-esa voz-dice Davis al tratar de reconocer la voz

-deberías tomártelo con calma, después de todo ya estamos aquí-dice la voz que toca la espalda del chico

-aaah... tú...-grita Davis al ver a Willis otra vez

-vamos que no te alegra vernos Davis-le dice otro chico rubio con un Betamon

-por lo menos a ti si Michael-le dice Davis quien lo saluda

-pero tú-le dice Davis quien no le quitaba la vista a Willis

-lo siento Davis pero yo lo llame también-le dice el joven Gennai a Davsi dejando saber quienes eran los otros miembros del grupo

-oh Vamos Davis, sera como cuando peleamos en estados unidos-le dice el chico mientras le da una palmada en la espalda

-Ni me lo recuerdes-le dice Davis

-ni a mi-dice Tk en voz baja

-hola como han estado... huy veo que tiene guarda espaldas mejor nos vemos luego-dice Willis quien intenta saludar a las chicas pero Tai, Davis, Matt, Ken y Tk se ponen delante de el, haciendo que Willis se vaya

-sigo diciendo que este tipo me cae mal-les dice Davis a los chicos

-y con migo ya somos dos-le contesta Tk

-lo acabo de conocer y no me agrada en lo mas mínimo-les dice Ken a Davis y a Tk

-bien el nuevo equipo ya esta, chicos pasen por favor-les dice Gennai haciendo que los elegidos del futuro se presentaran ante los elegidos

-¿ustedes son los niños elegidos que llamo Gennai cierto?-pregunta Dan a los elegidos

-si-les contestan los elegidos

-bueno mi nombre es Dan, ella es mi hermana Rin y ellos son nuestros digimon Gumdramon y Mikemon-dice Dan quien presentan a su hermana y a sus compañeros Digimons

-hola-saluda la pequeña Rin y también los digimons

-uhm... chicos-dice Tai sorprendido al ver que Rin se parecía a Kari cunado era mas pequeñas

-si Tai pero no lo podemos creer-dice Izzy sorprendido

-uhm... ¿sucede algo?-les pregunta Dan a los elegidos

-si, yo tengo una pregunta-dice Kari quien también estaba sorprendida

-bien ¿cual es?-le dice Dan a su madre

-¿porque Rin se parece a mi?-le pregunta Kari a Dan

-eso es muy fácil mamá... oops- dice Rin pero luego se tapa la boca

-¿que?- dice Kari quien se queda en shock

-como dijo mi hermana nosotros somos tus hijos ya que nosotros venimos del año 2028- le dice Dan a Kari pero esa noticia deja a todos sorprendidos

-jajph-dice Davis quien trata de aguantarse la risa

-se puede saber ¿cual el motivo de tu risa?- le pregunta Dan a Davis

-oh nada, eso solo que ustedes vienen del futuro- dice Davis en un tono de broma

-no nos crees ¿verdad.?..- le dice Dan a su padre

-pues claro que no, no soy tan idiota- le dice Davis a su hijo

-bien, entonces te probare que vengo del futuro-le dice Dan pero eso haría que Davis se arrepintiera o tal vez alguien mas

-¿y como harás eso?le pregunta Davis quien no sabia el error que había cometido al hacer esa pregunta

-bueno... ¿porque no les cuentas a todos acerca de Nat-chan?- le dice Dan a Davis dejando al chico sorprendido

-...-

-¿Davis estas bien?- le pregunta Ken

-¿c-como... sabes... eso?- dice Davis quien apenas y podía responder

-te lo dije vengo del futuro- le dice Dan mientras le sonríe a su padre

-¿Davis quien es Nat-chan?-le pregunta Kari

-bueno tal parece que no hay de otra Davis hay que contarles...-le dicen Mimi y Willis

**_CONTINUARA..._**


	4. Capitulo 4 el nuevo equipo:la verdad de

**Capitulo 4 el nuevo equipo: la verdad de un corazón solitario**

-creo que ya es tiempo de que les digamos Davis- le dice Willis a Davis pensando que ya lo había superado

-¿y a ti quien te pregunto?-le contesta el chico de mala gana

-tienes razón, pero... aun así todos queremos saber-le dice Ken tratando de detener la pelea

-¿si Davis quien es Nat-chan?-le pregunta Kari

-Rayos... esta bien...en eso Davis recurada el porque conoció a Natsu-chan y al recordarlo cada vez le dolía el corazón

-¿estas seguro de esto?-le dice V-mon a su amigo quien vi su cara y no estaba nada feliz

-que mas da... ese chico dijo algo que no pensaba mencionar en mi vida...-le contesta Davis a su compañero pero luego voltio a ver a Dan con una mirada asesina, mientras que Rin solo se preocupaba mas

-¿y bien?-le dice Tai al chico

-bueno...-dice Davis quien no le queda de otra

* * *

_**(narración echa por Davis e interrupciones)**_

_"todo paso muy rápido, para ser sincero fue el verano pasado. Ese día fue el mas terrible de toda mi vida"_

-ya lo recuerdo, no fue cuando perdiste el torneo de soccer- le dice Tk a Davis mientras este lo interrumpe en su narración

-si, puedo continuar...le dice Davis quien le molesto que lo interrumpieran mientras contaba su relato

-lo siento- le dice el rubio

"_pero perder el partido no fue lo pero ese día también... alguien a quien yo quería mucho me había __destrozado_"

-¿que le dijiste?-le dice Sora a Kari en voz baja para dejar que el chico continuara con su relato

-solo le rechase una invitacion a la playa-le contesta Kari con el mismo tono para deja hablar a Davis

-oh ya veo...-le dice Sora al enterarse del problema

"_trate de buscar un consejo de mis únicos amigos pero... Ken estaba ocupado_"

-si y Cody ya tenia novia antes que el-dice V-mon interrumpiendo a su amigo

-V-mon- dice Davis haciendo que este calle

-oops, continua Davis-le dice su compañero mientras tapaba su boca

-bien...-dice el chico mientras regresa a su relato

"_en ese momento me tome unas largas vacaciones con V-mon y decidimos irnos a USA, pero nunca imaginamos que... ese viaje nos cambiaría por completo. Al empezar nuestras vacaciones nos encontramos con Mimi y con Willis, y aunque el clima fuera lo mas parecido al infierno hubo algo... o debería decir alguien que cambio eso_"

-¿que quieres decir?- le pregunta Izzy

"_bueno... de repente el clima empezó a cambiar y luego ella aprecio... ella, era linda, tenia un vestido de color blanco, tenia el cabello corto color café y ademas era muy amable._"

-¿eh? ¿no acabas de decir que mi hermana rompió el corazón?-le dice Tai haciendo que al pobre chico le doliera más el recuerdo de ese despecho

-si ¿por que?-le dice Davis quien tenia sus ánimos por los suelos

-bueno... por que la chica que describes es una replica exacta de Kari-le dice Ken a su amigo

-lo sabemos, notros la vimos y ella era exactamente idéntica a Kari pero...-les contesta Mimi volviendo a interrumpir en el relato de Davis

-si, hay mas diles Davis-les dice V-mon haciendo que todos se sorprendan y después de unos minutos el chico regresa a continuar con su relato

"_si, debo admitir que ella tenia algo especial..._"

-estabas enamorado de ella-le dice Matt quien trato de adivinar que Davis estaba enamorado de Natsu-chan

"_eso es solo una parte, la verdad es que Nat-chan era un digimon. pero las cosas no terminan ahí... Nat-chan quería que yo dejara a V-mon para convertirme en su camarada pero... luego de pensarlo me di cuenta de que mi lugar es con V-mon a mi lado, pero Nat-chan no lo entendió y se salio un poco de control hasta que... después de hablar con ella, ella deicidio renacer para convertirse en un buen Digimon y esperar hasta el día en que llegara su camarada_"

-esa...esa es la historia mas hermosa que he oído-dice Yolei quien se pone a llorar en el brazo de Ken

-bien, ahora me voy...-dice Davis mientras sale de la casa de Gennai

-espera...-le dice Kari tratando de detenerlo pero...

-no me sigan , solo voy a tomar un poco de Aire-le dice Davis mientras corre lo mas legos de los demás para estar solo un rato

-y no quieres saber sobre...-le dice Dan pero ya había cometido un error y ahora lo pagaría

-saber sobre que... ya dije todo lo que querías, ahora déjenme en paz-le dice Davis mientras que se va del lugar y Dan les empieza a explicar a todos sobre sus nuevos enemigos

* * *

**esa noche**

-ya se tardo-dice los chicos al ver que Davis no había regresado

-bueno iré a buscarlo- dice Kari quien se puso de pie para intentar buscarlo pero... por su mente pasaba otra cosa "pero tal vez sigue Triste o molesto"

-deberíamos dejarlo un poco mas-dice Michael quien conocía bien a Davis

-tienes razón ademas necesita aclarar su mente un poco-le dice Ken a los demás pero estaba preocupado por Davis

-si, de seguro y vendrá cuando tenga hambre, después de todo se fue sin comer-dice Willis tratando de levantar el animo de todos

-bueno vamos todos a dormir-dice Tai quien agarra sus cosas y se va con una parte del grupo

-bien-contestan lo demás

-¿vienes Kari?- le pregunta Sora

-no, creo que esperare un poco mas-le contesta Kari mientras se sienta a espera el regreso de su amigo

-bien entonces buenas noches-le dice Sora quien sigue a los demás

-si, gracias-le dice Kari mientras se despide de ella de pues de eso pasan al rededor de unos 5 minutos

-bueno ya es hora iré a buscarlo-dice V-mon quien separa de su asiento y se va caminando

-te acompañaremos-le dice Kari quien se sentía mal por que empezaba a sentir algo por Davis y pensaba que todo era su culpable

-no gracias, soy el único que puede sacarlo de ese trance- le dice V-mon quien se alega de donde estaban ellas hasta que...

* * *

**en un bosque serca de ahí **

-¿para que querías verme?-le peguntar Dan a su hermana

-como se te ocurre decir eso onee-chan-le dice Rin a Dan quien estaba molesta por lo ocurrido

-esas voces las conozco-dice V-mon al reconocer las voces y ver que eran Dan y Rin quienes estaban hablando así que decidió acercarse para escuchar un poco

-si, creo que te pasaste un poco Dan- le dice Mikemon a Dan quien parecía estar de acuerdo con el comportamiento de Rin

-ya pensaste que es lo que pasaría si papá y mamá no están juntos-le dice Rin a su hermano tratando de regañado por que el posiblemente había cambiado su futuro

-si, esta bien tal vez la regué un poco-dice Dan al darse cuenta de el error que había cometido

-si, además no debiste haberte enojado con papá-le dice Rin quien no pensaba que cierto digimon los podría estar escuchando

-¿que...? ¿ que Davis es el padre de esos niños?...-dice V-mon al sorprenderse de escuchar esa noticia

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	5. Capitulo 5: Una Reconciliación

**anterior mente en digimon 02...**

**_en un bosque serca de ahí..._**

-¿para que querías verme?-le peguntar Dan a su hermana.

-como se te ocurre decir eso onee-chan-le dice Rin a Dan quien estaba molesta por lo ocurrido

-esas voces las conozco-dice V-mon al reconocer las voces y ver que eran Dan y Rin quienes estaban hablando así que decidió acercarse para escuchar un poco.

-si, creo que te pasaste un poco Dan- le dice Mikemon a Dan quien parecía estar de acuerdo con el comportamiento de Rin

-ya pensaste que es lo que pasaría si papá y mamá no están juntos-le dice Rin a su hermano tratando de regañado por que el posiblemente había cambiado su futuro.

-si, esta bien tal vez la regué un poco-dice Dan al darse cuenta de el error que había cometido.

-si, además no debiste haberte enojado con papá-le dice Rin quien no pensaba que cierto digimon los podría estar escuchando.

-¿que que Davis es el padre de esos niños?...-dice V-mon al sorprenderse de escuchar esa noticia.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 el nuevo equipo pt2: Un Reconciliación A La Luz De La Luna **

V-mon al enterarse de la noticia decide irse pero...

*crak*

-¡diablos!- dice V-mon al ver que había pisado una rama y había echo ruido haciendo que Rin y Dan se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-¿quien esta ahí?-pregunta Dan al escuchar la rama que V-mon había pisado.

-¡oh rayos!-dice V-mon espantado, pero... luego una mano lo jala hacia atrás.

-Gumdramon, prepárate -le dice Dan a su Digimon pensando que el enemigo podría estar al asecho.

-si-le contesta su Digimon.

-oh hola niños -dice Gatomon quien sale de uno de los arbustos.

-¿Gatomon? ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunta Dan al digimon de su madre.

-oh solo estaba de paseo con V-mon-le contesta el digimon Felino quien agarra de la mano al digimon azul.

-oh, ya veo... y ¿que escuchaste?- dice Dan al ver a ambos digimons agarrados de la mano pero el piensa que lo escucharon.

-¿de que?- dice Gtomon ya que no sabia de que estaba hablando el viajero del tiempo.

-de nada, olvídalo- le dice Dan al ver que Gatomon y V-mon eran inocentes.

-bien, nos vemos mañana- le dice Gatomon mientra jalaba a V-mon de la mano.

-si- le contesta Dan y se va con Gumdramon.

-nos vemos-le dice Rin a ambos digimon.

-adiós mamá-grita Mikemon mientras se va con Rin.

-je je tendré que acostumbrarme a eso-dice Gatomon quien se sorprendió al ser llamada mamá minutos después.

-escuchaste todo ¿verdad?- le pregunta V-mon.

-no, solo vine por que te estabas tardando y Kari se estaba desesperando- le contesta ella al Digimon azul.

-si lo siento, pero... cuando los escuche, la noticia me impacto-le dice el dragón digimon.

-¿que noticia?- le pregunta Gatomon.

-veras...-le dice V-mon quien trata de contarle a Gatomon lo que habia escuchado.

-¡queeé!- dice ella sorprendida.

-si, Davis y Kari son los padres de esos niños, bueno lo mejor sera que vallamos con Kari- le dice V-mon a Gatomon la noticia que habia oido de los labios de Dan.

-si-le contesta Gatomon y ambos se van a casa de Gennai para hablar con Kari pero no se habian dado cuenta que aun segian tomados de la mano...

** mientras con Kari**

-¿me pregunto por que V-mon y Gatomon se están tardando tanto?, mejor iré yo a buscarlos- dice Kari quien se adentra por el bosque para buscar a ambos digimons, en ese momento ella logro ver a Davis y quería disculparse pero algo no la dejaba hasta que...

-¿quieres ir a disculparte no es cierto?-le dice Gatomon quien se pone detrás de ella.

-oh son ud, los estaba buscando- le dice Kari a los digimons pero ella no podía mover los pies por su nerviosismo ya que se sentía culpable.

-vamos Kari ve a discúlpate-le dice el pequeño digimon Azul.

-no se que tal si aun esta molesto o triste después de lo que nos contó-le dice Kari a V-mon recordando lo que Davis había pasado al recordar a Nat-chan y que se fue de la casa de Gennai muy triste.

-solo hay una forma de saberlo... **_topetazo de V-mon_**-le dice V-mon quien ataca a Kari pero solo para empujarla hacia donde estaba Davis.

-¿Kari que haces aquí?-le pregunta Davis al ver a Kari parada frente a el.

-yo... yo... yo solo-dice Kari pero sus nervios no la dejaban terminar.

-diablos por que no pasa nada-dice V-mon quien estaba desesperado al ver que ambos chicos no se movían.

-Vee clamate todo toma su tiempo-le dice Gatomon a V-mon sin darse cuenta que solo Davis y Jun son quienes lo llaman así por el cariño cariño que le tienen.

-bien... ¡espera me dijiste Vee!-dice V-mon quien al final se sorprende por que Gatomon lo había llamado Vee.

-¡NO! fue solo tu imaginación "diablos casi estuvo serca, aunque... la mano de v-mon era muy cálida..."- dice Gatomon quien se volteo rápidamente para que el pequeño dragón no descubriera su leve sonrojo y que había llevado la mano que el había tomado a su pecho.

-Bien si no era nada...-le dice Davis a Kari quien estaba apunto de irse pero... sintió que algo lo había tomado del brazo.

-espera... por favor... por favor espera-le dice Kari quien suelta el brazo de el chico para abrazarlo.

-¿que haces?-le dice Davis quien no solo estaba sorprendido sino que también estaba sonrojado.

-no conocí a Nat-chan, si pero a ti si te conosco desde que ermos pequeños. Por eso si te sucede algo puedes decírmelo, por que soy tu mejor amiga y también...- le dice Kari quien estaba apunto de llorar y de decirle lo que sentía pero...

-mamá ¿que haces?-le dice Rin quien sale de un arbusto

-hum... ¿yo?-le contesta Kari pero esta demasiado nerviosa para responderle a su hija.

-si, tu mamá-le dice Rin al ver que Kari y su futuro padre estaban muy bien abrazados.

-bueno...-dice Kari quien suelta a Davis rápido por la vergüenza.

-¿Rin verdad?-le pregunta Davis a Rin.

-si-le contesta la pequeña.

-bien he tomado una decisión...-le dice Davis a Rin mientras se va caminando con su pequeña hija y su futura esposa hacia la casa de Gennai...

* * *

**a la mañana siguiente...**

-bien todos están listos...-les pregunta Dan los elegidos pero... una voz le responde detrás de el.

-si, ya estamos todos-le dice Davis quien aparece detrás de Dan.

-¿creí que no querías estar en este equipo?-le pregunta Dan a su padre.

-nunca dije eso... solo necesitaba tiempo para ordenar mis ideas -le contesta Davis al chico.

-¿y que te hizo cambiar de idea Davis?-le pregunta Tai al ver que algo había pasado.

-nada. y... ¿por donde comenzamos?-le contesta Davis tratando de evitar contar lo sucedido y decide cambiar el tema.

-primero nos dividiremos en grupos y buscaremos en todos los rincones del digimundo posibles-les dice Dan dando las instrucciones a los elegidos.

-bien- contestan todos los elegidos pero... un gran combate estaba por venir...

* * *

**primer grupo: **Davis,Kari,Rin

**segundo grupo: **Tk, Catherine, Cody

**tercer grupo: **Tai, Sora, Willis

**cuarto grupo: **Ken, Yolei, Izzy

**quinto grupo: **Dan, Mimi, Matt

* * *

y así con los equipos con formados los niños elegidos deciden ir en busca de los 7 demonios del digimundo...

CONTINUARA...


	6. Capitulo 6 El pueblo del inicio:Beelzemo

**capitulo 6: el pueblo del inicio Y el pistolero ****demoníaco**

Davis Kari y Rin fueron a inspeccionar la primera zona la cual abarcaba el pueblo del inicio entre otros lugares

-¿enserio creen que aquí encontraremos algo?-le pregunta Davis a las chicas.

-es verdad... ¿por que este lugar?-dice v-mon al reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-¿a que te refieres pa..? quiero decir... ¿a que se refiere señor Davis?-le dice Rin a Davis quien estuvo a punto de llamarlo papá.

-bueno... no creo que un digimon venga a atacar un lugar tan pacifico como este-dice Davis tratando de poner un punto a su favor.

-te equivocas Davis... cuando yo vine al digimundo me entere que los Dark Masters habían atacado este lugar-le contesta Kari al recordar su primer viaje al digimundo con los demás elegidos.

-de acuerdo me equivoque, lo siento...-le contesta el chico tratando de disculparse ya que no sabia lo que había dicho.

-no... eso es algo que por falta de tiempo no les habíamos dicho aquella vez que Wizardmon reapareció-le dijo Kari al recordar aquellas vacaciones de verano en las que el emperador de los digimons era su enemigo y Wizardmon apareció en Odaiba como fantasma.

-descuida yo también tenia mis secretos ¿no?, por cierto... ¿donde esta Rin?-dice Davis al recordar lo que había pasado con Nat-chan, pero en un momento de descuido Rin había desaparecido.

-es verdad... no la veo-dice Kari espantada pensando que el enemigo pudo haber raptado a su hija.

-oh ella esta por haya-dice Gatomon mientras hacia una seña hacia donde estaba Rin jugando con un digimon pequeño.

-vaya guerrera del futuro-dice V-mon con un tono burlón.

-Rin podrías decirnos ¿por que buscamos en este lugar?-le pregunta Davis.

-bueno... este es uno de los lugares en donde ellos atacaron, ademas esto me trae recuerdos-dice la pequeña hija de Kari.

-¿recuerdos?-dicen ambos sorprendidos (creo que se les había olvidado que ella venia del futuro).

-si, verán... a pesar de que era un bebe lo recuerdo todo-les dice la pequeña quien empieza a relatar su historia.

* * *

_** flashBack**_

si verán todo comenzó cuando mi padre nos dijo...

_-Dan hoy llevaremos a ti y a tu hermana al digimundo_

_-wow-dijo mi hermano quien estaba muy sorprendido por que esta seria la primera vez que iríamos al digimundo_

_-escuchaste eso Rin-dijiste tu mama quien a pesar de que era una bebe y no sabia lo que pasaba yo estaba muy feliz_

_-bien, ¿ recuerdas como hacer esto cariño?- te pregunto mi papá y tu le contestaste..._

_-claro...¡PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ÁBRETE!. fue hay cuando Dan y yo llegamos al digimundo con ustedes, entonces ellos hablaron de este lugar como si fuera un sueño..._

_-niños este es el lugar mas pacifico del digimundo-dice el padre de Rin _

_-si es el pueblo del inicio, aquí es donde su padre y yo vendremos para darles su primer digimon cuando estén listo-les dice Kari al ver la emoción en el rostro de sus hijos_

-_eso quiere decir que Rin y yo seremos..-dijo mi hermano al enterarse de la noticia_

_ -si, pero cuando estén listos no sean impacientes-nos dijo mi padre quien tenia una expresión muy seria al es cuchar eso mi madre solo se río de el_

_ -¿que pasa Kari?-le pregunto mi padre a mamá_

_ -bueno... Dan me recuerda a ti cuando eras niño__-le respondio mi madre y asi fue como pasamos nuestro primer dia en el digimundo como familia_

**Fin del Flash Back_._**

* * *

-después de eso los eventos que Dan les había contado ocurrieron y tanto como mi madre como el señor Davis murieron...-les dice Rin casi llorando y mientras era abrazada por Kari.

-ya veo...¿Rin?-halaba Dice Kari.

-si, mamá-le contesta su hija quien seguía en los brazos de su madre.

-¿quien es tu padre?-le pregunta Kari.

-¿eh? ¿por que haces esa pregunta mamá?-le contesta Rin un poco nerviosa.

-solo tenia curiosidad- le contesta Kari quien estaba pensando en quien podría ser el padre de ambos viajeros del tiempo.

-lo siento pero Dan me dijo que no revelara mas cosas del futuro-le dice Rin un poco triste ya que aun que supiera la respuesta no se lo podía decir por miedo a afectar su futuro.

-bien-le dice Kari un poco decepcionada.

-chicas sigamos buscando-dice Davis mientras el sentía que algo no andaba bien.

-bien- le contestan las chicas.

-Vee... prepárate creo que tendremos compañía dentro de poco-le dice Davis a V-mon ya que tenia un mal presentimiento

* * *

¿que es ese mal presentimiento que tiene Davis?

¿por que Michell no fue incluido dentro de los equipos?

todo eso y mas en los capítulos que están por venir...


	7. Capitulo 7: Adiós XV-mon

bien entes de empezar con el capitulo de hoy quiera resolver las dudas del primer comentario residido por:

**takari fan: **hey hola mmm buen fic aunque no me gusta el daikari (en la serie no tiene fundamento)**  
**

lo respeto cada quien sus gustos  
lo que no me parece es que hayas puesto al hijo de tk como un irresponsable! y al de Davis todo maduro, al menos que se parezcan a sus madres a un asi se me hace ilógico aparte de que willis tiene 2 digimon, en la peli le aparece su digi-huevo  
de ahi en fuera esta bien

**me alegra que te guste el fic como tu lo dices en tu comentario cada quien sus gustos.**

**mi intención no era poner al hijo de Tk como un irresponsable y lamento saber que lo veas así, el hijo de Davis es mas maduro por los hechos que suceden con sus amigos y la desaparición, captura de sus padre mas aparte la pequeña riña de liderazgo entre el y el hijo de Tk.**

**si ya han visto en (youtube)los CD Dramas de digimon verán que...**

**1.- Kari solo rechaza a Davis una triste invitación a la playa (no sentimentalmente)**

**2.-en ese mismo CD drama Willis se no quiere hablar sobre Cocomon o chocomon y en cuanto Davis lo menciona se pone trise lo cual dice que no regreso a la vida**

**3.-es en ese mismo CD drama donde conocen a Nat-chan**

**si tienen interés de donde saque la información prometo que pondré el link **

* * *

**cap 7: adiós XV-mon un valeroso ****sacrificio**

-¿Davis que pasa?-le pregunta Kari al ver que Davis estaba algo pensativo.

-¿oh? no es nada -le dice el Chico para no preocupar las, ya que Kari y Rin se veían muy felices.

-si tu lo dices-le dice Kari quien luego de escuchar eso vuelve a poner su atención en su hija pequeña.

* * *

**no muy legjos de ese lugar**

-ja ja ja ya los encontré...-decía una figura misteriosa quien montaba una motocicleta.

* * *

De regreso con los 3 elegidos... un antiguo amigo los estaba observando desde lo lejos hasta que...

-_**Balas de Doble Impacto**_ -se oye un disparo que iba dirigido hacia los elegidos que se encontraban en ese lugar.

-¿que fue eso?-dice Gatomon quien es cucho el sonido de las balas.

-por fin los encuentro malditos- dice uno delos 7 demonios quien aparecía delante de los elegidos.

-¿quien eres?-dice Davis mientras se ponía enfrente de Kari y de Rin para que nada les pasara.

-ese... es... Beelzemon-dice la pequeña muy asustada.

* * *

_ analizador digital_

_Beelzemon: es un Digimon Tipo Demonio cuyo nombres sacado de Belcebú, el Príncipe de los Demonios Es uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio del Digimundo._

* * *

-Davis vamos por el-le dice V-mon quien no sabia que para el... las cosa estaban por terminar.

-si-le contesta Davis mientras alza su D-3.

-Kari, no podemos dejarlos solos-le dice Gatmon a su compañera.

-te entiendo Gatomon-le dice Kari mientras alza su D-3.

-Rin... -le dice Mikemon

-si, lo se- le contesta Rin

**V-mon Digimons... a... XV-mon **

**Gatomon ultra digimons... a... Angewomon**

-wow-dicen Gatomon y Rin sorprendidas al ver con sus propios ojos a los digimons de sus padres evolucionando frente a ellas.

-ja ja ja... que están esperando leyendas ataquen me con todo lo que tengan-dice Beelzemon desquiciada mente.

-bien si tu lo pides _**X-Laser**_-dice XV-mon quien lo ataca sin pensar que ese digimon era mas fuerte que el...

-_**Flecha Celestial**_ - dice Angewomon quien le lanza su ata que al pecho pero...

-je tiene que ser una broma...-dice Beelzemon quien rompe la flecha de Angewomon y desvio el ataque de XV-mon.

-_**Garras de Oscuridad**_- dice Beelzemonquien iba atacara Angewomon, pero...

-cuidado...-dice XV-mon poniéndose en medio de ella y evitando que Beelzemon la atacara.

-...-

-!aaaah¡- grita XV-mon quien había sido perforado por la garra de Beelzemon.

-ahora te partiré en pedazos- dice Beelzemon quien poco a poco empezaba a devorar la información de XV-mon.

-nooooo- gritan todos al ver que XV-mon estaba apunto de Desaparecer.

-ahora prepárate a desaparecer- le dice Beelzemon quien devoraba poco a poco la información de XV-mon.

-XV-moooon- grita Davis al ver que su amigo estaba en problemas y no podía hacer nada, hasta que...

-_**Terra Force**_- se oye un ataque desde lo lejos, haciendo que Beelzemon soltara a XV-mon quien había vuelto a ser V-mon. en ese momento, una figura conocida se para enfrente de los elegidos.

-¿Kari ves lo mismo que yo?-le dice Davis a Kari al no poder creer lo que veía.

-si, pero no lo puedo creer- dice Kari al ver al digimon que tenían ambos en frente.

-¿quien es mamá?-le pregunta Rin.

-es... es...-dice Kari pero estaba sorprendida de verlo tanto que no pudo terminar de decir su nombre.

-_**Tornado Negro**_-

-Black War Greymon- le dice Davis a la pequeña Rin , ya que estaba feliz por que había evitado que V-mon fura destruido para siempre.

-bien es hora...-dice el oscuro digimon quien lleva a los chicos a un lugar seguro.

-¿que hacemos en casa de Gennai?-dice Davis quien se sorprendido al reconocer la casa de Gennai, en eso el Sr. Gennai sale de su casa.

-no te preocupes Davis, ahora hay que esperar a tus amigos y lo mas importante que V-mon recupere sus energías-le dice Gennai tratando de calmar al chico quien veía a su digimon en mal estado.

-si...- le contesta el chico pero no se esperaba que las malas noticias fueran aumentando... mientras que gatomon solo pensaba una cosa..."_V-mon, si no me hubieses protegido aun seguirías teniendo tu __evolución_". El Sr. Gennai lleva a V-mon a una habitación para chocar cuantos Datos había perdido, Davis seguía preocupado por su amigo.

-Rin... ¿sabes si V-mon podrá evolucionar otra vez?- le pregunta Davis a Rin quien estaba un poco triste.

-Davis lo siento pero... no se mucho acerca de cuando un digimon pierde cierta cantidad de información así que es difícil saber lo-le dice Rin quien le da una mala noticia a Davis. Pero estas malas noticias solo estaban comenzando...

-entiendo...- dice el Chico un poco decepcionado malas noticias empiezan a amenazar a los chico y al futuro que pasara ahora...

quédense pendientes al siguiente capitulo...

CONTINUARA...


	8. Capitulo 8: Malas noticias

**Capitulo 8: Malas Noticias... El Futuro Corre Peligro**

después de que Davis recibió una mala noticia por parte de Gennai solo estaba esperando a que sus amigos regresaran sanos y salvos, de pues de unos minutos los chicos estaban reunidos en la casa de Gennai por que el les dijo que tenia algo importante que decirles, que des afortunadamente eran malas noticias...

-que era lo importante que tenias que decirnos Gennai-le dice Tai pero por el tono tal parecía que algo había pasado con los chicos ya que la tensión había aumentado.

-bueno...-dice Gennai quien no sabia como darles las malas noticias.

-habla ya -dice Tai quien estaba desesperado por lo que le había pasado.

-Tai, cálmate-le dicen Matt y Izzy quien ve a Tai muy alterado.

-porque... tiene que, mientras Davis y Kari fueron al pueblo del inicio nosotros fuimos atacados por un digimon llamado... Leviamon-le dice Tk quien recuerda ser atacado por uno de los 7 demonios.

-también ustedes... nosotros fuimos atacados por un tal Lucemon- le dice Tai, quien se sorprende al saber que no había sido el único atacado por un digimon que no conocían.

-eso no es nada a nosotros nos ataco un digimon llamado Belphemon-les dice Ken mientras las sorpresas seguían siendo malas para los elegidos.

-así que fuimos presa de 3/7 digimons demoníacos... "algo esta mal" le dice Dan a los chicos.

-te equivocas Tk, Davis, Rin y yo fuimos atacados por uno de los digimons demoníacos pero... por lo que fuimos atacados por 4/7 no por 3/7-le dice Kari quien recuerda que XV-mon quien salvo a Gatomon de ser atacada por Beelzemon.

-¿y quien los ataco?-le pregunta Tk quien se preocupo por su amiga poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica, acción que molesto un poco a Catherine.

-un digimon llamado... Beelzemon, pero ese digimon no solo nos ataco sino que...-les dice Kari quien les dijo a los chicos la mala noticia que Gennai les iba a decir y va con su digimon.

-¿que estas diciendo mamá?-le dice Dan quien al principio se sorprendió.

-si Dan, ese digimon tomo la data de XV-mon y todo por salvarme...-le dice Gatomon quien tenia la cara hacia abajo, mientras Kari la acariciaba para que no se sintiera tan culpable.

-no te preocupes Gatomon- dice Patamon tratando de consolar a su amiga, para que no se sintiera tan mal.

-pero eso quiere decir que...-dice Hawkmon sorprendido y al ver que las malas noticias seguían llegando.

-si, otra mala noticia-dicen Armadillomon y Wormon quien estaba triste por saber que ya no haría la DNA con V-mon.

-eso quiere decir que ya no contamos con Imperialdramon Onee-chan...- dice Rin quien se pone triste y fue a abrazar a su mamá.

-¡diablos!, ¿donde está Davis y V-mon. Mamá?-le pregunta Dan a su madre para ver como estaban ambos.

-Davis esta con el para darle la mala noticia, cunado despierte...-le dice Kari quien le señala a su hijo la habitación donde ellos se encontraban.

-no sera necesario...-le dice Dan a su mamá mientras trata de levantar el animo de todos.

-¿que?, ¿por que dices eso?-le Kari a su hijo y este se va hacia donde estaba el chico.

-es solo que tengo algo en mente... mamá, todos necesitan tomar un descanso por que la batalla sera dura...- le dice su hijo antes de irse.

Dan llega a una habitación donde estaba Davis mirando a V-mon, quien se encontraba durmiendo profundamente.

-¿como esta?-dice Dan quien llega y pregunta por el estado de V-mon.

-oh, eres tu... el esta bien, pero... no se si les sirvamos de algo ahora- dice Davis un poco decepcionado.

-mi padre me dijo una vez que... si algo malo pasaba lo mejor era levantarse y seguir adelante. así que toma esto...- el dice Dan mientras toma una caja negra que tenia en su mochila y se la da a Davis.

-¿que es esto?-le pregunta el chico al tener la caja de color negro en sus manos.

-por que no lo vez por ti mismo-le dice Dan quien no esperaba la reacción de sorpresa de Davis.

-esto... esto es...- le dice Davis quien se sorprendido al ver lo que había dentro de la caja.

-si, El Digi-egg del milagro- le dice Dan.

-¿pero como? esto desapareció después de que peleamos contra Kinmeramon-le dice Davis quien se sorprende al ver el Digi-egg del milagro.

-no te puedo dar muchos detalles lo único que te puedo decir es que... mi padre lo encontró y me dijo que te lo diera, en caso de que algo así pasara pero... si quieres ser demás ayuda te diré algo- le dice Dan quien estaba apunto de irse pero...

-dilo haré lo que sea, con tal de proteger el futuro- le dice Davis quien le suplica a Dan para que le ayude.

-bien entonces nos vemos hoy en la noche, cuando todos estén dormidos... hay mucho por hacer-le dice Dan luego sale de la habitación para ir con su hermana y los demás.

-bien...-le contesta Davis quien seguía esperando a que V-mon se despertara

* * *

¿que pasara ahora que las Malas noticias rondan en el equipo?

¿de que se trata ese entrenamiento especial del que habla Dan?

**todo esto y mas se responderá en los próximos capítulos...**


	9. Capitulo 9: la información

**capitulo 9: ****información**

todos los días después de que los demás iban a dormir Davis y V-mon salían con Dan y Gumdramon a entrenar la para que ellos sirvieran próximamente en las batallas, pero al día siguiente...

-bien ¿ya están todos?-les pregunta Dan a los chicos solo para cerciorarse de que todos estuvieran, solo para revelar la información del enemigo.

-no, falta Davis-le dice Kari quien se percata de que Davis no estaba con ellos.

-no se preocupen, el esta haciendo algo que le pedí- les dice Dan quien empieza a preparar sus cosas para darles a los chicos una parte de la informacion obtenida por el Izzy del futuro acerca de los enemigos.

-ok, entonces ya podemos empezar...-le dice Tk quien tenia la idea de darle esa información a Davis mas tarde.

-¿quieres que te ayudemos Dan?-le pregunta Willis.

-si, Willis e Izzy preparen el analizador digital- le contesta el chico mientras amos chicos lo ayudan a preparar el analizador.

-bien, primero ¿quien fue atacado por Lucemon?- les pregunta Dan a los elegidos.

-nosotros-le dice el grupo de Tai.

-bien, cheken esto...-les dice Izzy quien les enseña la pantalla de su computador a los chicos.

* * *

_analizador digital:_

_ Lucemon Modo Caído: es uno de los 7 Demonios, Es considerado el líder de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, y su pecado capital es la Soberbia._

* * *

-Tío, te felicito tienes suerte al haber sobrevivido contra el líder-le dice Dan alabando a su tío.

-gracias Dan o deberia decir sobrino-le contesta Tai quien se sentía un poco avergonzado y decepcionado por haber perdido.

-bien... y ¿que nos dices de nosotros?-le pregunta Catherine a Dan.

-si, fuimos atacados por Leviamon-dice Cody queriendo saber mas del enemigo, en eso Willis introduce los datos de dicho digimon y les enseña la información.

* * *

_analizador digital:_

_Leviamon: Leviamon es un Digimon Tipo Demonio, cuyo nombre provienen de Leviathan, una gran bestia marina, que se caracterizaba por su gran fuerza y su resistencia física. Es uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio y su pecado capital es la Envidia._

* * *

-si estoy de acuerdo con eso, ese digimon era muy fuerte...-dice Armadillomon quien estaba recordando que no tuvo oportunidad contra el digimon demonio.

-aun me duele recordar sus ataques-dice Patamon sobándose un brazo.

-si, ni Magna Angemon pudo hacerle ninguno rasguño-dice Tk quien recordó la pelea contra el digimon demoníaco.

-bien, nosotros seguimos y fuimos atacados por Belphemon- le dice Ken a Dan mientras este introducía los Datos que el tenia en su analizador.

* * *

_ analizador digital:_

_Belphemon Modo Furia: es un Digimon Tipo Demonio, cuyo nombre proviene de Belphegor, el demonio de la Pereza . Es uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio y su pecado capital es la Pereza._

* * *

-pues no lo parecía...- decia Yolei mientras recordaba que Hakmon era atacado por dicho digimon bruscamente.

-si, ese digimon no era nada flojo-dice Palmon recordando que Belphemon se movía muy rápido.

-nos dio una muy buen paliza-les comenta Ken al resto de los elegidos.

-bien veamos... fuimos atacados por: Lucemon **[Modo Caído]**, Leviamon, Belphemon **[Modo Furia]** y Beelzemon-le dice Dan a los elegidos mientras investigaba algo en su computadora.

-si, ¿y que con eso sobrino?-le pregunta Tai.

-que solo nos faltan: Barbamon, Lilithmon y Daemon.-le contesta Dan mostrando les la información de los digimons faltan tes.

-pero no hemos podido derrotado a ninguno- les dice Sora al ver que sus amigos no habían tenido éxito en ninguna pelea.

-si, ademas Daemon esta en el mar de las tinieblas- le dice Tk tratando de subir los ánimos de los demás pero...

-pues en mi mundo no... y tengo que recordarte que vengo del futuro-le contesta Dan a Tk tratando pensar en algún plan...

-y ¿tienes algún plan Dan?- le pregunta Willis al chico.

-de hecho... si-le dice Dan a Willis mientras este le sonríe.

-bien entonces vamos a pelear para proteger nuestro futuro- dice Tk.

-!SI¡-le contestan los demás.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

¿que pasara de aquí en adelante?

sigan sintonizando el fic para saber que pasa...


	10. Capitulo 10: El sustituto

**anteriormente... **

los elegidos estaban obteniendo información sobre sus próximos enemigos mientras que Davis y V-mon entrenaban para se de mas utilidad...

* * *

Capitulo 10 el sustituto

Davis estaba ocupado con algo que Dan le había dejado, así que se durmió un poco tarde y estaba dormido mientras los demás estaban en la sala planeando su movimiento...

-bien según mis registros el digimon mas débil es Lilithmon- les dice Dan a los elegidos.

-bein entonces vamos por ella- dice Tai quien hacia que el grupo se pusiera en marcha.

-oigan ¿y Davis?-pregunta Kari.

-uhm... el, no te preocupes por el mamá, el esta en algo importante que yo le pedí - le contesta Dan a su madre.

-¿algo importante?-dice ella muy confundida.

-no te preocupes, ahora te toca brillar Michael- le dice Dan para tratar de que calmar a su madre y para ver que podría hacer el chico.

- bien, esta es nuestra oportunidad- dice el rubio a su digimon.

- ya lo creo- le contesta el digimon anfibio a su camarada.

-además, el dijo que quería ser útil, así que le dije que entrenara un poco-le dice Dan y con eso su madre empezó a calmarse.

-bueno-dice Kari quien va tras su hermano y los demas elegidos para ir en busca de Lilithmon.

* * *

** horas mas tarde...**

-!aaagh¡-

-¿que sucede Davis? le pregunta el señor Gennai al chico al verlo que estaba leyendo algo.

-Dan me dijo que me aprendiera todo lo que hay en este libro pero...-le dice Davis con un tono de aburrimiento.

-¿pero...?-le pregunta Gennai.

-es muy aburrido...- le dice el chico tirándose sobre la mesa.

-déjame ver...-le contesta Gennai quien le quita el libro por unos segundos para leer el titulo del libro.

_**diferentes tipos de evolución**_

-ja ja ja, créeme este libro te ayudara-le dice el viejo mientras le regresa el libro al chico.

-pero yo...- dice el chico pero es interrumpido por una voz...

-no servirá de nada que te pongas a llorar- dice Black Wargreymon quien sale de una de las habitaciones de la casa.

-¿eh? ¿que haces tu aquí?- dice Davis confundido.

-yo estaba preocupado por el pequeño así que...- dice el digimon quien demostraba una vez mas tener corazón.

-ya veo- dice Davis sorprendido al ver las buenas acciones del digimon oscuro.

-además, en estos momentos tu eres un estorbo para los demás, si tu y tu digimon van a la batalla volverán a perder, y tu digimon morirán- le dice tratando de darle un sermón a Davis.

-bien...- le dice el chico quien parecía regañado y se va a donde se encontraba V-mon.

-¿no creer que fuiste muy duro con el?-le dice El Sr. Gennai al oscuro digimon.

-jum... -

-ya no lo soporto... ire con los chicos ademas tenemos el digi-egg, Vamos V-mon- dice Davis mientras intenta escaparse de Gennai y BlackWrgreymon.

-de acuerdo- le contesta su compañero, pero estaba siendo observado por el viejo y el digimon oscuro.

-¿no iras por ellos?-le pregunta Gennai a B. Wargreymon.

-¿que acaso soy la niñera de esos dos?-le dice el digimon oscuro pero... algo lo hizo cambiar de parecer y fue tras ellos sin ser visto.

_** V-mon**_ Armor digimons a... **_Raidramon_**

mientras con los elegidos los elegidos buscaban el área donde podría encontrarse Lilithmon hasta que... llegaron a una área congelada donde varios digimons actuaban algo diferente.

-¿por que esos digimons están actuando diferente?-dice Kari al ver el extraño comportamiento de los digimons.

-eso es fácil mamá, esos digimons son machos- le contesta Dan a su madre.

-¿y?-le pregunta Sora.

-bueno eso quiere decir que esta pelea es suya...- le dice Willis apuntado a las chicas.

-¿queeé?- dice las chicas sorprendidas.

-si, nosotros no podemos pelear por que Lillithmon es el digimon de la lujuria y... bueno...-dice Dan un poco avergonzado al dar la explicación.

-lo que ni-chan quiere decir es que el y los demás caerían en los hechizos de Lilithmon-dice Rin terminado con la explicación de Dan.

-oh ya veo...- dicen las chicas viendo cada una a sus respectivas parejas (¬¬).

-bien entonces, están listas chicas- dice Kari quien a pesar de no tener experiencia como líder sintió que podría hacerlo.

-!SI¡- le contestan las chicas, quienes se preparaban para su batalla

* * *

la batalla contra el primer demonio se acerca no see pierdan el siguiente capitulo para ver que es lo que pasará por que...

esta aventura CONTINUARA...


	11. Capitulo 11:una pelea de chicas

**capitulo 11: una pelea de chicas**

-bien chicas es hora- dice Kari quien había decidido tomar la posición de líder en honor a su hermano.

-si-le contestan las chicas.

** Gatomon** _Ultra digimons a..._ **Angewomon.**

-chicos miren aprendimos unos cuantos trucos antes de venir de vacaciones-les dicen las chicas a los chicos.

**Palmon** _Warp digimons a... _**Rosemon.**

** Biyomon** _Warp digimos a..._ **Phoenixmon.**

**Floramon** _Warp digimons a..._ **Lotusmon.**

-mamá, mira yo también aprendí algo- si saber que iba a cometer un error.

** Mikemon** _Warp digimons a... _**AncientSphinxmon**

* * *

**analizador digital:**

**_Phoenixmon:_** es un Digimon Tipo Ave, Su apariencia es la de un ave gigante de color amarillo, con cuatro alas doradas. También tiene, dos anillos en cada pata.

* * *

_**Rosemon:**_ es un Digimon Tipo Hada, Es conocida como la "Reina de las Flores". Tiene la forma de una hermosa mujer.

* * *

_**Lotusmon:**_ tiene la apariencia de una dama de piel morada. Su pelo rubio está peinado de tal forma que junto con el accesorio morado de su cabeza, parece una flor de loto. En su mano derecha lleva un báculo con un pomo en forma de loto arcoiris, y en la izquierda sostiene su Caduceo, el cual está decorado con 2 serpientes entrelazadas, una blanca y otra negra.

* * *

_** AncientSphinxmon:**_ es un Digimon Tipo Bestia Antigua. Sus movimientos especiales son un rayo láser disparado con un rugido (Ráfaga Oscura), y la técnica de aniquilación final que envuelve completamente al oponente en la oscuridad de la muerte (Necro Eclipse).

* * *

-bien vamos...- dicen las chicas quienes mandan a sus digimons al ataque.

"rayos Rin porque lo hiciste"

-¿oye porque aparece poca información del digimon de tu hermana?- le pregunta Izzy a Dan al ver su ordenador.

-¿eh?-le contesta Dan haciéndose el confundido pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que decir la verdad.

-!bien vamos¡-gritan los 5 digimons femeninos.

-_Ráfaga Oscura_- dice AncienSphinxmon quien abre su boca para atacar pero... Lilithmon lo esquiva.

-ja, es lo mejor que tienes mocosa-dice Lilithmon riéndose de Rin y su digimon.

-_Flecha C__elestial_- dice Angewomon quien ataca a Lilithmon pero... solo la hiere un poco.

-!Maldita¡ !morirás con tu hija...!- dice Lilitmon quien primero golpea a Angewomon , haciendo que esta regresara a hacer Gatomon y luego cuando estaba por atacar a Rin...

-tenemos que ayudarlas-dice Tk tratando de levantarse.

-!NO¡-lo detiene Dan ya que no quería que se repitiera la historia.

-¿por que?-le contesta el rubio de mala manera.

-se que estas preocupado por ellas pero... un avez que caigas en sus encantos, ella no lo pensara dos veces y te matara- le dice el chico mientras jala a Tk para sentarse.

-bien, pero me siento como un tonto sin hacer nada-dice Tk quien se sienta a ver la pelea.

-yo también Tk, pero tenemos que confiar en Dan- le dice Matt a su hermano.

-_Látigo de Espinas_- dice Rosemon quien detiene el ataque de Lilithmon.

-_Llamarada Carmesí_- dice Phoenixmon quien ataca a Lilithmon.

-_Serpiente de Ruina_- dice Lotousmon quien ataca a Lilithmon con una aura oscura.

-no te permitiré que hayas querido atacar a mi hija... Gatomon- le dice Kari quien se arma de valor para proteger a su hija del ataque del enemigo.

-si-le contesta su digimon felino.

_** Gatomon **__Warp Digimons a...__** Ophanimon.**_

-¿esperen?-dice Willis a ver la nueva evolución del digimon de Kari.

- ¿que pasa?l- contesta Dan.

-cunado los chicos fueron a USA, yo vi la etapa mega de Gatomon y estoy seguro de que era un digimon llamdo **Magnadramon**- dice Wilis mientras el, los chicos y los digimons contemplan la nueva evolución de Gatomon.

-¿oh eso? bueno todo esta en el libro que le di a... Davis- le dice Dan a los chicos, quienes no le ponen atención por ver la pelea.

- !bien Ophanimon acabala¡- le dice Kari a su digimon.

-Jabalina del Edén- dice Ophanimon quien ataca a Lilithmon con su lanza.

-bien yo terminare con esto...-le dice Rin a su mamá.

-Ráfaga Oscura- dice AncientSphinixmon quien ataca a Lilithmon haciendo le un agujero en su estomago y toda su información salia, pero algo estaba por pasar...

-ja, nada mal niños, pero... yo me quedare con la información de la bella Lilithmon- dice un digimon que los elegidos no habían visto jamas, exepto el grupo de Tai.

-!aaagr¡ **Lucemon** ¿que estas tramando?- le dice Dan al maligno digimon.

-ja ja ja, si te lo dijera tendría que matarte- dice Lucemon con una maligna sonrisa.

-maldito...- le dice Dan al recordar las atrocidades que había hecho ese digimon.

-ja ja ja bueno adiós- dice Lucemon quien se va sonriendo, en ese momento alguien quien estaba a punto de llegar.

-chicos discúlpenme por llegar tarde, pero ya estoy aquí-les dice Davis a sus amigos quien había llegado al lugar de la batalla con Raidramon pero ya era muy tarde, Lucemon ya se había ido.

-bien- le contesta Dan al ver que posiblemente Davis había terminado con su entrenamiento.

-V-mon ya estas mejor-le dice Ophanimon a V-mon, quien se había agotado de correr como Raidramon.

-si, ¿pero quien eres tu?- le pregunta V-mon al supuesto digimon que se le había acercado.

-es una larga historia...-le dice Kari a ambos quienes ponen una cara de confusos.

-Davis... prepárate, porque... tendrás tu venganza- el dice Dan al chico quien le sonríe al saber lo que significaba eso

* * *

La aventura de nuestros héroes a tenido un impresionante giro, ahora que el grupo esta junto de nuevo serán Davis y los chicos capases de detener los planes secretos de Lucemon quédense sintonizados al fic para saberlo

esta historia CONTINUARA...


	12. Capitulo 12:campamento pt1

**capitulo 12: un campamento tranquilo**

después de que Davis se reunió con los chicos, estos siguieron avanzando hasta un pequeño bosque. Los chicos empezaron a ver cual seria su próximo movimiento.

-bien... lo importante es que ahora tenemos la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a los enemigos que falta pero...-dice Dan quien le lanza una mirada fija a su padre.

-¿que?- le pregunta Davis.

-¿Davis? leíste el libro que te di ¿verdad?- le pregunta el viajero del tiempo.

-si- le contesta el chico cosa que crea una sorpresa en los demás elegidos.

-¿queeé?-dicen los demás impresionados incluyendo a Ken, sabiendo que su amigo era un poco despistado y que jamas leería un libro amenos de que estuviera apunto de reprobar un examen.

-bien, bueno acamparemos para que los digimons de las chicas recuperen sus energías-dice Dan tratando de dar una sugerencia a los demás.

-de acuerdo- le contesta su tío mientras los demás empiezan a hacer los preparativos ya que las chicas y ellos tendrían un descanso.

-oye, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte-le dice Davis quien toma del hombro a Dan.

-siempre y cuando no cambien el futuro... adelante-le contesta el chico, en ese momento...

-oigan chicos ¿nos pueden ayudar?-les dice Izzy quien trataría de armar las tiendas de campaña, Davis no pudo terminar de hablar con Dan ya que los demás lo habían interrumpido, así que busco a alguien para trabajar en la construcción del campamento.

-¿oh?, ¿Davis quieres hacer equipo conmigo? le dice Kari quien tenia un poco de pena y lo agarra de su manga, pero solo una punta (ya saben clásica escena de los animes románticos).

-claro...-dice Davis un poco sonrojado.

-vamos chicos, ¿no vienen? -le dice Kari a V-mon quien estaba a lado de Salamon.

-si, claro-le contestan ambos Digimons.

-bien, es momento de poner mi plan en marcha...-dice la pequeña Rin quien trata de seguir a la pareja pero es jalada de su playera por alguien...

-¿adonde Rin?- le dice su hermano.

-pues... veras...-le contesta Rin quien estaba nerviosa ya que pensó que su hermano la había atrapado en el acto.

-lo que sea tendrá que esperar tengo que hablar contigo- le dice Dan a Rin quien se la lleva para hablar con ella a solas.

-bien- le contesta Rin haciendo un puchero ya que no pudo seguir a sus padres.

* * *

**mientras con Davis y Kari**

-uhm... ¿has encontrado algo de leña?-le pregunta el chico quien le da la espalda a Kari por que en ese momento vino a su mente aquel momento donde ella lo abrazo y el se sonrojo.

-no, ¿y tu?- le contesta Kari quien al también recordó esa escena y opto por hacer lo mismo.

-vaya que ambiente mas tenso- dice Salamon viendo a ambos chicos dándose las espaldas y sonrojados.

-si, je je je- dice V-mon quien al parecer tenia algo entre manos.

-por esa cara que tienes estoy segura de que tienes un plan ¿verdad?- el pregunta Salamon quien al ver la cara de V-mon era lo único que se le venia a la mente.

-si-le contesta V-mon quien tenia una cara maligna.

-bien, te escucho- le dice Salamon mientras movía sus orejas.

-Davis, Salamon y yo vamos a buscar madera cera de aquí- le dice V-mon al chico mientras ponía en marcha su perverso plan.

-bien- le contesta Davis quien seguía buscando leña.

-no le hagas nada a Kari, si no Tai te matará - le dice V-mon quien le trato de hacer una pequeña broma a su amigo.

-...- hubo un silencio repentino ya que esa broma hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-!V-mon¡-le grita Davis a su digimon pero este ya no lo escucho ya que se había ido con Salamon, o eso se creía.

-¿y ahora que?- le pregunta Salamon al dragón azul.

-solo tenemos que esperar...- le dice V-mon mientras el tira un pedazo de madera para llamar la atención de ambos chicos.

-¿ya encontraste mas leña Kari?- le pregunta Davis hasta que un sonido llama su atención.

-no- le contesta Kari, hasta que el mismo sonido que llamo la atención del chico también llama la suya.

-¡espera!- dicen ambos quienes logran ver un trozo de madera.

-...-hubo otro silencio repentino pero esta vez fue por que ambos tomaban el trozo de madera y a la vez la mano del otro (otro clásico de las escenas románticas).

-tu viste primero la leña, así que toma la-le dice Kari quien quieta la mano y le da la espalda al chico.

-pero tu la tocaste, por eso es mejor que la tengas tu- le dice Davis quien también hace lo mismo.

-no, tu- dicen ambos.

_ y así estuvieron 10 minutos._

-sabes, es la primera ves que que venimos de campamento al digimundo-le dice Kari a Davis mientra ella miraba hacia el cielo.

-no, no recuerdas cuando tratamos de detener al emperador- el contesta Davis.

-oh, cierto-dice Kari quien cada vez mas iba acercándose hacia el chico.

-pero aun así es divertido acampar con todos, incluyendo a tus hijos- le dice Davis mientras se forma una figura de todos los elegidos en el cielo.

-tienes razón-le dice Kari.

-ja ja ja-y fue entonces cuando ambos empezaron a reír.

-uhm... sabes Davis, hay algo que... que quiero decirte- le dice Kari.

-¿que?- le pregunta Davis.

-...-

-no se como decirlo, pero... te lo diré una vez que acabe todo esto.

- le dice Kari al chico ya que quería estar segura, en saber quien era el padre de Dan y Rin.

-ok, ¿por que no vamos a ver como les esta yendo a V-mon y a Salamon?- le dice Davis mientras se levanta y le ofrece una mano a Kari para ayudarla a levantarse.

-si-le dice ella pero... se tropieza y cae sobre el chico, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen y ese momento fue aprovechado por los digimons que estaban escondidos.

-oigan chi...- dice V-mon haciéndose el sorprendido ya que al parecer su plan había tenido éxito.

-Kari, si querías un momento a solas debiste decírmelo y me hubiera llevado a V-mon lejos de aquí- le dice Salamon tratando de jugarle una broma a Kari.

-no... no... no es lo que crees-le dice Kari quien estaba demasiado roja.

-¿a no?, ¿y entonces que es Davis?- le dice V-mon tratando de seguir con su broma.

-!Cállate¡-le dice Davis a su digimon.

-bien es mejor regresar al campamento- dice el chico mientes se levanta y levanta a Kari para que así los 4 se dirigían al campamento.

* * *

que pasará ahora quédense sintonizados para saberlo

Continuará...


	13. Capitulo 12 parte 2

**capitulo 12 parte 2 **

**en otro lado no muy lejos de ahí**

-¿por que lo hiciste Rin?- le dice Dan mientras le daba un regaño a su hermana.

-¿eh?- dice Rin confundida.

-sabes que eso nos traerá problemas- dice Dan mientras sigue con su regaño.

-pero tu sabes lo que paso Onee-chan- el dice Rin mientras hacia que su hermano recordara el origen de Mikemon.

-si, pero ellos no-el continua regañando su hermano debido a que los elegidos no debían saber mas acerca del futuro.

-lo ciento solo quería ayudar a mamá - dice Rin quien bajaba su cabeza por que se sentía culpable.

-vamos Dan no seas tan duro con Rin-le dice Gumdramon a Dan para que dejara de Regañar a Rin.

-bien, volvamos al campamento- le dice Dan quien toma la mano de su pequeña hermana y regresa al campamento con ella.

* * *

**mientras tanto en otra parte del campamento.**

-bien, tenemos que buscar algunos frutos- dice Catherine quien se encontraba sola con Tk, ya que patamon y floramon habían ido a buscar mas.

-si, uhm...-dice el chico un poco nervioso.

-¿pasa algo Tk?- le pregunta Catherine.

-no nada- le contesta el rubio.

- ¿en serio?- le pregunta Catherine al chico.

-bueno, la verdad de que... ustedes se lucieron en esa pelea- dice Tk quien se pone rojo al alabar a Catherine.

-oh vamos, Kari y Rin fuero quienes terminaron con Lilithmon- le contesta la chica quien al escuchar el alabo de el chico se puso roja.

-lo se pero...- dice el chico pero el no podía debido a que pensó que Catherine se sentía avergonzada luego de ver un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-¿pero?-le pregunta ella.

En ese momento hubo un silencio mortal hasta que...

-...-

-chicos patamon y yo encontramos esto, ¿creen que sea suficiente?-dice Floramon quien había llegado cargando algunos frutos con ayuda de Patamon.

-¿Tk por que tienes la cara Roja?- le pregunta Patamon a su compañero.

-ahm... creo que es mejor que regresemos-dice Tk quien trata de cambiar el tema, pero a la vez sabia por lo que Davis pasaba cada vez que hablaba con Kari.

"diablos, ahora se lo que siente Davis cuando trata de hablar con Kari"

-Tk,...-le dice Catherine quien agarra al chico por la espalda.

-¿si?- el pregunta Tk mientras estos van de camino al campamento con sus digimons.

-no nada, mejor olvídalo-le dice la chica mientras se va corriendo y se adelanta con su digimon pero en su rostro se había quedado ese sonrojo que podría dar un gran avance en el futuro.

* * *

** mientras en otra parte del campamento**

-uhm...¿Sora? -dice Tai al percatarse de la presencia Sora en es lugar.

-si, ¿que pasa?- le pregunta ella.

-¿que haces aquí?-le pregunta Tai al ver a la chica en mismo lugar que el, ya que el sabia que Sora sentía algo por Matt.

-pues vine a traer un poco de agua como tu- el dice Sora tratando de esconder lo que sentía en ese momento.

-no, me refiero a ¿por que estas aquí?, no deberías estar con Matt-le dice el chico ya que el se sentía mal por haber perdido la pelea del amor, pero a la vez esto hace que Sora se sienta mal.

-pues si quieres me voy- le contesta la chica y se retira un poco del lugar.

-huy esto es va a poner feo- dicen ambos digimons quienes observaban la situación.

-si, creo que mejor nos vamos-le dice Biyomon a Agumon planeando un plan de escape.

-chicos Biyomon y yo no vamos a adelantar- les dice Agumon a los chicos, pero estos por estar ocupados en lo suyo y por eso no los oyen.

-solo dime por que...- dice Tai quien cada vez mas metía mas presión para sacar la respuesta de Sora.

-por que pensé que seria bueno si te ayudaba- le contesta Sora al tratar de evadir otra vez la verdadera respuesta correcta ya que no quería decir lo que sentía.

-además dime por que le dijiste eso a Catherine...- dice Tai quien recordó las palabras de la chica en el **capitulo 3**.

-pues... la verdad es que...yo... me di cuenta de algo-dice Sora quien se sonrojaba al ver que ya no podría aguantar esconder lo que sentía.

-¿de que?- le pregunta Tai.

-de que durante el tiempo que salía con Matt, no podía verlo como algo masque un amigo y durante una cita, me hizo darme cuenta de que en verdad de...- dice Sora mientras se sonrojaba más.

-¿de que?-vuelve a preguntar Tai.

-de que... a mi siempre me a gustado otra persona - le dice Sora mientras su cara se convertía en un tomate debido a lo roja que se encontraba.

-¿lo conozco?- le dice Tai molestando le un poco su propia pregunta.

-si- le dice Sora mientras asiente con la cabeza.

-y ¿quien es?- el pregunta Tai pero jamas se esperaba tal respuesta...

-eres tu, siempre has sido y seras tu Tai- el dice Sora mientras lo abraza y justo cuando estaban apunto de besarse algo paso...

-chicos tenemos un problema algo malo paso- le dice Agumon quien espanta a los chicos, quienes se separan rápidamente.

-bein vamos Sora-le dice Tai.

-si- le dice Sora mientras asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

¿que es lo que paso en el campamento?...

¿que pasara con los chicos ahora?...

todo se descubrirá en los próximos capítulos, porque esta historia CONTINUARÁ...


	14. Capitul 13 La profesía del caballero leg

**capitulo 13: La profesia del caballero legendario**

los chicos ya habían llegado al campamento pero se encontraron con una sorpresa...

-¿que demonios paso aquí?- pregunta Tai al ver un gran desorden en el campamento.

-buena pregunta Tai- dice Tk quien había llegado con Catherine y habían visto el desastre en el campamento.

-Davis que no llegaron ustedes primero- le dice Tai pero el chico no sabia que contestar, ya que cunado el había llegado con Kari las cosas ya se habían encontrado así.

-si hermano, pero cuando llegamos esto ya estaba así-le dice Kari quien sale a defensa de Davis.

-bien, aun tenemos las bolsas para dormir, así que no hay problema-dice Matt pensando que todos se calmarían, aunque tuvieran que dormir en el piso del bosque.

-si, Matt tiene razón- dice Tk quien al ver que sus bolsas para dormir aun estaban intactas, ya que Izzy y Willis no pudieron colocar bien las tiendas de campaña.

-tengo una mejor idea- dice Dan para salvar el pellejo de Izzy y Willis quienes se sentían mal por no haber podido terminar su trabajo.

-¿cual?-le pregunta Michael.

-Rin ¿podrías pasarme mi mochila?- le pregunta Dan a su pequeña hermana y esta enseguida va por su mochila.

-si, onee-chan- dice Rin quien va por la mochila de su hermano al saber que algo tenia planeando.

-veamos... ¿donde esta?...- dice Dan quien parecía estar buscando algo en su mochila.

-¿que estará buscando?-dice Cody al ver que el joven viajero buscaba algo en su mochila.

-buena pregunta...-dice Yolei quien le entro la curiosidad de saber que era lo que el chico estaba buscando en su mochila.

-lo tengo, por favor retírense-dice Dan quien saca una caja y al tirar de un pequeño listón este se convierte en una cabaña.

-wooow-dicen los chicos sorprendidos.

-oigan van a pasar o se van a quedar ahí- dice Dan mientras les habré la puerta a los elegidos.

-si- dicen los chicos al entrar por la puerta de la cabaña.

-wow, esto si que es impresionante ¿quien lo construyo Dan?-dice Izzy al ver que la cabaña era mas amplía por dentro.

-pues tu, en fin esta cabaña parece chica por fuera pero contiene 20 habitaciones de las cuales dos de ellas son baños- le contesta Dan al chico mientras empieza dar un recorrido por la cabaña.

-si, y por haya esta el comedor-dice Rin quien apunta hacia un comedor no muy grande pero por lo menos cabían todos.

-alguien djio comedor-dice V-mon con una gota de baba saliendo de su boca.

-V-mon- dice Gatomon quien le da una servilleta.

-lo siento- dice el digimon azul quien toma la servilleta y al tomarla toca la mano de Gatomon y ambos se ponen rojos.

-comeremos después, Davis pasa me el libro que te di-le dice Dan quien estaba seguro de que podría encontrar la res puesta para vencer a lucemon y a los demás demonios en ese libro.

-claro-le contesta Davis, mientras ambos chicos van con el grupo hacia una sala.

-¿disculpa Dan pero que con ese libro?-le pregunta Ken al ver que Dan estaba muy interesado en ese libro.

-¿eh?- dice el chico confundido.

-nos referimos a que tiene ese libro de importante-le dice Matt quien también se encontraba con la misma duda que todos.

-si, a mi me causa una gran curiosidad-dice Cody quien quería saber que traía ese libro y por que era tan importante.

-ademas de que se lo diste a Davis primero- le dice Tk a Dan -bien, primero que nada quiero que chequen el titulo y los autores de libro- dice el chico mientras revelaba mas eventos del futuro.

_Titulo:diferentes formas de digi-__evolución_

_autores: Tk Takaishi e Izzy Izumi _

-¡eso no puede ser!-dice Tk quien se sorprende al ver su nombre en el libro.

-en realidad si, con ayuda de Izzy ambos logran sacar este libro pero...-les dice Dan a los chicos enseñándoles mas eventos futuros.

-¿pero?- le preguntan los chicos.

-la respuesta esta en la ultima pagina-les dice Dan quien busca la respuesta en la ultima pagina del libro.

-!bien y que esperamos¡-dice Davis emocionado.

-miren esto, por favor-dice Dan enseñándoles a los elegidos un pequeño texto que estaba en el final de la pagina.

**_ Cuando el ángel y el caballero dorado se combinen en uno solo nacerá el caballero supremo que traerá la paz a este mundo y con el demonio supremo terminará_**

-¿y? ¿que con eso?-dice Davis quien no sabia que significaba la profecía que se encontraba en la ultima pagina del libro.

-es una profecía y tenemos que descubrirla antes de que el ejercito de Lucemon nos ataque- les dice Dan al los elegidos mientras le da el libro a Willis y a Izzy para que lo investigaran.

-onee-chan tengo sueño- dice Rin mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos.

- aun que creo que lo mejor sera dormir- les dice Dan a los demás mientras lleva a Rin a su habitación.

- buenas noches-dicen todos los elegidos mientras cada un se dirigía a una habitación.

* * *

**esa noche**

*toc toc*

-¿quien es?- dice Kari toda adormilada.

-hola mamá-le contesta Rin quien estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kari.

-¿Rin que pasa?- le pregunta Kari a su hija.

-es solo que no podía dormir y me preguntaba si...-dice la pequeña Rin un poco tímida.

-claro, que puedes dormir conmigo, después de todo eres mi hija-le contesta Kari mientras deja que su hija pase a su habitación.

-gracias-le contesta Rin mientras ella se duerme siendo abrazada por su madre

* * *

que bonito y emotivo final así que...

sigan sintonizando el fic, porque esta historia CONTINUARA...


	15. Capitulo 14 el campamento corre peligro

**capitulo 14: el campamento corre peligro**

los chicos se habían dormido en la cabaña hasta que...

*snif snif*

-algo huele muy bien- dice Tai quien olía algo muy delicioso.

-ya lo creo Tai- le contesta Agumon quien huele lo mismo que Tai.

-huele a...-dicen ambos mientras que los demás aparecen, ya que empezaron a oler un aroma que les había llegado a sus habitaciones.

-!DESAYUNO¡- dicen todos quienes se van a la cocina solo para sorprenderse mas...

-¿que?- dice Davis quien se encontraba terminando de hacer el desayuno.

-¿tu estas cocinando?-le pregunta Matt a Davis, ya que esto lo había dejado sorprendido .

-si, ¿porque?- le contesta Davis al rubio.

-pues... no olvídalo-dice Matt quien volteo para otro lado y opto por sentarse.

-bien ahora a comer y luego...-dice Tai quien devora cada plato que se encontraba, mientras que los demás comían tranquilamente.

-disculpa, ¿Davis puedo tomar otro plato?-pregunta Rin quien había tomado un plato de ramen.

-si claro-le contesta Davis quien va y le sirve otro plato, pero este se resbala y le cae a Rin todo en cima.

-ja ja ja, Rin estas bañada en el caldo del ramen- dice Dan mientras se ríe y este hace que los elegidos se sorprendan.

-vaya tal parece que el Sr. seriedad tiene sentido del humor-dicen Davis y Willis quienes se percatan de la risa de Dan.

-es cierto-dice Kari al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo.

-Rin mejor cámbiate, mientras los demás planeamos quienes serán los siguientes en llevar acabo el ataque - dice Dan quien estaba avergonzado por lo que había pasado.

-bien-le contestan los chicos.

* * *

** mientras con las chicas**

-Rin, ya terminaste-dice Kari quien estaba esperando a que su hija terminara de cambiarse.

-si-le contesta Rin quien sale con con un nuevo cambio de ropa.

-bien vamos con los demás- le dice Kari quien toma la mano de su hija y van hacia donde están las chicas.

-¿que pasa?- les pregunta Kari a las chicas mientras ellas estaban sentadas tomando algo de te.

-oh,nada Dan dijo que los que llevaran a cabo el ataque contra Beelzemon- le dice Sora.

-y ellos son _**Davis, Tk , Willis y Dan**_-le dice Catherine mientras termina lo que Sora estaba diciendo.

* * *

**mientras con Davis**

Davis se encontraba con V-mon en lo profundo del bosque entrenando hasta que...

-¿que estas haciendo?- dice Dan mientras este veía a su padre dar unos golpes contra un árbol.

-nada- le contesta el chico.

-no sabia que nada era golpear un árbol con todas tus fuerzas, pero en fin me quieras preguntar algo ¿verdad?- le dice Dan al ver que su padre golpeaba un árbol sin razón aparente.

-si- le contesta Davis quien deja de golpear el árbol y se sienta en una piedra.

-y ¿que es?-le pregunta Dan.

-bueno... ¿quería saber si tenemos alguna posibilidad de ganar esta pelea?-le pregunta Davis a su hijo.

-¿solo eso?- le pregunta Dan, sabiendo que posiblemente había algo mas.

-no, la verdad es que...-le contesta el chico pero es interrumpido.

-Davis ¿quería saber si en el futuro Kari es feliz?-dice V-mon quien quería hacerse el gracioso.

-!V-mon¡- le grita Davis.

-eso fue lo que me dijiste- dice el digimon azul mientras se excusa.

-sabes que no podemos decirte mucho pero... -le dice Dan pero no pudo decirle ya que algo estaba apunto de pasar...

_** *booooom* **_

-¿escuchaste eso Dan?- dice Gumdramon quien alcanzo a escuchar una explosión.

-si, y lo peor es que vino del campamento- le dice el chico.

_-_Davis vamos-le dice V-mon a su compañero

_-_si-le contesta Davis

_-_nosotros también- le dice Gumdramon

_**V-mon**_ Armor digimons a... **_Raidramon_**

**_Gumdramon_** digimons a... **_Arresterdramon_**

* * *

los chicos se dirigen hacia el campamento acompañado por sus digimons, pero cual sera la reacción de ambos chicos al regresar al campamento...

solo lo sabrán si siguen sintonizados porque esta historia continuara


	16. Capitulo 14 parte 2

**capitulo 14 parte 2**

**mientras en el campamento**

-¿donde esta esa lagartija azul?- pregunta Beelzemon, quien había llegado al campamento buscando a V-mon

-eso a ti que te importa-le contesta Gatomon

-chicos tenemos que digievolucionar-dice Tk para hacer tiempo mientras Davis y Dan regresaban

-bien, nosotros ayudaremos hasta que Davis y Dan regresen-le contestan Tai y Matt

-"por cierto ¿adonde se fueron?"-se pregunta Tk

Patamon digimons a... Angemon

Agumon digimons a... Greymon ultra digimons a... Metalgreymon

Gabumon digimons a... Garurumon ultra digimons a... Weregarurumon

Terriermon digimons a... Gargomon ultra digimons a... Rapidmon

Betamon digimons a... Seadramon

-bien con que quieren jugar ¿eh?- dice Beelzemon mientras ríe sádicamente

* * *

**mientras con Davis y Dan**

-¿que crees que haya pasado?- le pregunta Davis a su hijo

-no lo se mejor hay que darnos prisa-le contesta el chico del futuro temiendo lo peor

-si- dice Davis mientras apresuran el paso

* * *

**de regreso al campamento**

-maldición, este tipo si que es difícil-dice Tai al ver a todos sus digimons en el piso

-no lo volveré a preguntar, ¿donde esta esa lagartija azul?- dice Beelzemon quien estaba impaciente

-pues como vez no esta aquí, así que yo seré tu oponente- le dice Gatomon quien intenta hacerle frente

Salamon digimons a... Gatomon ultra digimons a... Angewomon

-jam-ríe beelzemon

-¿de que te ríes?- le pregunta Angewomon

-no es nada divertido pelar contra una mujer- dice Beelzemon riendo se de Angewomon

-ya lo veremos _flecha celestial_- dice angewomon quien lanza su ataque contra el enemigo pero este falla

-vez, nada-dice Beelzemon quien se reía de los intentos fallidos de Angewomon

-maldito- dice Angewomon quien sigue lanzando sus flechas pero sin acertar ni una vez

-mejor ve a jugar con tus muñecas-le dice Beelzemon quien golpea a Angewomon y la lanza contra un árbol haciendo que pierda su evolución

-¿gatomon estas bien?- le pregunta Kari a su amiga

-eso creo- le contesta el digimon felino

-ahora me llevare tu información- dice Beelzemon quien tenia pensado eliminar a Gatomon

-Garras de la Oscuridad- dice Beelzmon pero algo detiene su ataque

-¿que?-dice el demonio al ver que Raidramon lo mordía de un brazo

-hola chicos nos...-dice Davis pero se encontró con una sorpresa...

-creo que llegan un poco tarde-dice Tai quien estaba con los chicos tirados en el piso

-ja, por fin apareces- dice Beelzemon quien veía a Raidramon mordiendo de su brazo

-grrrr...

-pero por que no te largas perro-dice Beelzemon quien lanza a Raidrdamon contra la cabaña

-!V-mon¡- grita Gatomon al ver a V-mon siendo lanzado a la cabaña

-escucha si te crees muy valiente por que no te enfrentas a mi- le dice Beelzemon a V-mon quien se para de los escombros de una cabaña no muy destrozada

-Davis-le dice V-mon a su compañero mientras este entiende la indirecta

-bien- le contesta el chico

**V-mon** armor digimons a... **Flamedramon**

-ja, no me hagas reír-dice Beelzemon quien le pega en el estomago a flamedramon

-ohug

-bien, en vista de que no eres gran cosa si tu evolución te expulsar tu verdadera fuerza-dice Beelzemon quien tenia algo sucio en mente

-¿que? ¿como?- dice V-mon confundido

-fácil-le contesta el digimon mientras va y trata de aplastar la cabeza de gatomon con sus botas

-!aaah¡- grita ella de dolor

-!Gatomon¡- dice V-mon al ver que no podía hacer nada ya que 2 de sus evoluciones habían fallado y se sentía muy cansado ya que ya casi no tenia fuerzas

-creo que no es suficiente... ¿verdad?-dice el maligno Beelzebumon quien ahora va por Kari y la trata de axficiar

-aaahg...-

-!Kari¡-grita Davis al ver que Kari esta va en problemas

-maldito suelta a mi madre-dice Dan quien ayudaba a los demás a incorporarse

-Dan vamos por el- le dice Arresterdramon quien tenia ganas de golpear algo o a alguien

-si, ¿que estas esperando Davis?- le dice Dan a Davis quien en ese momento estaba igual que V-mon en estado de shock

-pero...-dice el chico sin saber que hacer

-es hora de usar nuestra arma secreta-le dice Dan a su padre recordandole que aun tenían algo para luchar

-¿arma secreta?-dice Beelzemon confundido

-ah claro, V-mon-dice Davis quien saca la caja negra y la abre, revelando el digi-eeg del milagro

-Si- le contesta su compañero digimon

**V-mon** armor digimons a... **Magnamon**

-bien termienemos con esto beelzemon-le dice el digimon de armadura dorada

-ja, quiero ver que lo intentes, ¿ya se te olvido que tengo a tus amigas?-le contesta Beelzemon mientras seguía pisando la cabeza de Gatomon y asfixiaba a Kari con su otra mano

-maldito- le dice Maganmon

-Spin Calibur

-ja, fallaste-le dice Beelzemon a Arresterdramon quien cree que falla su ataque

-nop-dice Arresterdramon quien se ríe y salva a Gatomon

-gracias-le dice el digimon felino a Arresterdramon

-bien, solo falta Kari- dice Davis al ver a Kari todavia en las manos de Beelzemon

-Déjame lo a mi Davis-le contesta Magnamon

-si te lo encargo Magnamon- le contesta el chico

-ja, quiero ver que lo intentes- le dice Beelzemon amenazadoramente

-bien, Golpe magno- dice magnamon quien lanza una ráfaga de golpes contra Beelzemon

-rayos no puedo protegerme de todos sus golpes mientras tenga a esta chiquilla-dice el maligno digimon quien ya había recibido unos cuantos golpes

-y uno mas-dice maganamon quien le da un golpe más y Beelzemon suelta a Kari por error

-atraparla Davis- le grita magnamon a Davis

-si- le contesta el chico quien corre y atrapa a Kari

-maldito muere... Balas de doble impacto-le dice Beelzemon y le dispara con su pistola

-barrera de luz-dice maganamon quien es protegido por un campo de fuerza

-lo ciento pero el que perderá seras tu Jihad Extremo-le dice magnamon quien le dispara su técnica mas poderosa y acaba con el maligno digimon

-me las pagaraaaaaas- dice Beelzemon antes de desaparecer

-gracias por desacerté de Beelzemon por mi chico-dice Lucemon quien toma la data de Beelzemon pero se le olvido la información de EX-mon

-Lucemon-dice Davis al ver al oscuro digimon

-pero la próxima vez no sera tan fácil, tenlo en mente-le dice Lucemon a Davis mientras se va riendo con una risa malvada

-ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos-dice Davis quien ve al digimon oscuro partir

* * *

a partir de aquí empezara el arco de pesadilla que abarcara desde la aparición de Barbamon hasta su desaparición, así que sigan sintonizándolo


	17. Arco pesadilla

**Arco [pesadilla]**


	18. Capitulo 1: Barbamon aparece

[ARCO Pesadilla]

capitulo 1 Barbamon aparece

despues de que lucemon se marcholos chicos trataron de consentrarse en recuperar sus energias

-¿V-mon estas bien?-le pregunta gatomon al verle una herida en el hombro

-si, por que lo preguntas - le contesta el pequeño dragón azul

-mira tu brazo-le dice Gatomon quien le señala una herida en su hombro

-¿oh?, creo que no es quive esa bala muy bien que digamos-dice V-mon al percatarse de que tenia una herida no muy grave en el hombro izquierdo

-no digas eso, gracias a ustedes cuatro Kari y yo estamos a salvo- le dice gatomon quien con susmanos toma una de las manos de V-mon y le da animos, haciendo que este se sonroje

-je je, no fue nada-dice V-mon quien estaba muy sonrojado en ese momento

mientras con los otros digimons

-esos dos actuan muy extraño no creen- dice Patamon

-si- contestan los demas Digimons quienes acienten con la cabeza

-no lo se pero, podria ser...-dice wormon quien tenía una idea de lo que podian pasar entre ambos digimons

-¿que pasa wormon, tu sabes algo?-le pregunta Armadillomon pensando en que el podria saber algo

-no, solo creo que ambos podrian estar enamorados-dice el gusano digimon ya que eso era lo unico que se le venia a la mente, ademas de que V-mon le habia comenteado que el en algun momento se habia enamorado de Gatomon

-!¿enamorados?¡-dicen los demas digimons sorprendidos

-si, bueno es solo una teoría- les dice Wormon quien no podía saberlo con seriedad, solo era un teoría

-uhm...-dicen los demas quienes solo se quedan obserbando y pensando en como podrian comprobar dicha teoría

de regreso con V-mon y Gatomon

-bien,usaré esto como un bendaje es todo lo que puedo hacer- dice Gatmon quien toma un trapo y se acerca a V-mon para vendarlo

-ajam- dice V-mon quie al ver a Gatomon muy decerca opta por bajar la cabeza pero este comete un error

-¿te pasa algo?, Vee...- le dice Gatomon quien se percata que V-mon estaba viendo su pecho, esta se molesta y aprieta el bendaje con mucha fuerza

-!aaahg¡-dice V-mon quien se pone a gritar por el amarre del bendaje

-lo ciento-dice Gatomon quien trata de disculparse

mientras con los elegidos

-bueno la cabaña no fue destruida del todo así que por que no volvemos a descansar-dice Dan al ver la cabaña donde se quedaban

-si-contestan los elegidos

-ademas V-mon es el que nesecita más desacnso-dice Dan al ver el brazo de V-mon bendado

-es cierto, el pobre evoluciono mas de una vez para salvarnos-dice Cahterine recordando que el los habia salvado y evolucionado mas de una vez

-Catherine tiene razón lo mejor es que el y Davis descansen-dice Tk quien le habia dado la razón a Catherine

-todos descansaremos,si objecion ademas nuestros digimons tubieron una dura pelea- dice Tai de forma sería

-bien- contestan los demas elegidos

-espera, que aun no hemos terminado de hablar- dice Davis teratando de detener a Dan

-sera en otra ocaccion- le contesta el chico

-pero...-dice el chico pero es interrumpido por Dan

-pero nada Davis primero descansen y luego ablaremos-le dice Dan a Davis quien decide hablar con el en otro momento

-bien "por que ciento que etse chico oculta algo"- le contesta Davis pero el sabia que Dan estaba ocultando algo

-¿pasa algo?-dice Dan al ver que Davis se le queda viendo fijamente

-no nada, mejor vamos a descansar-le contesta el chico y se va con los demas a la cabaña

mientras en algun rincon del mar de las tinieblas

-así que tabien derrotaron a Beelzemon-dice Daemon al ver un orbe de informacion en la mano izquierda de Lucemon

-si-le contesta Lucemon mientras pone el orbe de Beelzemon en un pedestal con su emblema, alado del de Lilithmon

-bien, ¿y ahora que?-le dice leviamon quien quería saber cual era el siguente plan de Lucemon

-tal parece que encargarnos uno por uno no esta funcionado- dice Belphmon, mientras afilaba sus garras

-se los dijele- les dice Daemon quien sale de las sombras del castillo

-cierra la boca Daemon, o tenemos que recordate que ellos te enceerraron aquí-le dice Leviamon quien estaba arto de escuchar a Deamon

-vaya tantos problemas les dan unos infantes mal educados- dice un digimon que aparece de las sombras

-si crees que es asi, ¿por que no te encargas de ellos Barbamon?- le dice Daemon quien trata de hacer que barbamon se encargue de los elegidos

-tal vez lo haga- le dice El viejo digimon y así como desaparecio, así se marcho

-es un injenuo-le dice Leviamon a sus camaradas

-si, te apuesto que no durará mucho. Además es el mas viejo de nosotros -le contesta Belhemon quien se aseguraba de que Barbamon no duraría contra los elegidos

-yo que ustedes no lo subestimaría-les dice lucemon a los demás demonios

-¿y por cierto lucemon que haras con esa informacion?-le pregunta Belphmon

-facil, la unire a la mia y con su ayuda formaremos al demonio supremo- le contesta Lucemon quien no les había rebelado todo su plan

-bien ¿pero...?-le dice Leviamon

-¿pero?-dice lucemon al ver que leviamon estaba pensativo

-¿que hay de barbamon?- le pregunta Deamon

-no te preocupes, el regresará-dice lucemon quien sabia que si barbamon ganaba o perdía, no importaría ya que el luego lo destruiría para poner su plan en marcha

de regreso al cmpamento de los elegidos

*toc toc* *toc toc*

-adelante- dice Davis quien estaba sentado en su cama

-¿así que aun no estabas dormido?- dice Dan quien abre la puerta y entra a la habitacion de su padre

-si, digamos que queria contemplar el aire fresco- dice Davis buascando una exusa ya que no podia dormir

-suena tentador, ¿te importa si te acompaño?- le dice su hijo

-no, para nada- le contesta el chico y este se va hacia el agujero echo por la batalla entre V-mon y Beelzemon

-bien, te lo dire- le dice Dan ya que estaba apunto de decirle a Davis casi toda la verdad casi

-¿eh?-dice el chico confundido

-lo que querias saber acerca del futuro- dice Dan mientras este se queda obserbando la luna

-¿ah eso?- dice Davis quien había logrado recordar lo que le pidío a Dan

-bien, priemero que nada tal vez tengamos una posibilidad de ganar pero solo es un 70% -le dice el chico contestando una de las preguntas que le habia echo Davis

-bueno eso es algo- dice Davis quien se sentia comodo al saber que tenian una posibilidad para ganar

-y en cuanto a lo otro...- dice Davis quien tenia miendo de escuchar la respuesta pero no le importaba, despues de todo el sabía que El y Kari no tendrían un futuro juntos

-si, lo otro... pues...mi mamá es muy feliz con mi papá apesar de tener una mentalidad un poco infantil, el es bueno con ella y ambos se quieren mucho-le dice Dan a Davis quien en ese momento ve pasar varias imagenes de sus padres y amigos en su mente

-bien, garcias por responder a mis preguntas ahora regresemos-le dice Davis quien va denuevo a su cuarto

-si- dice Dan quien hace exactamente lo mismo

-¿oye?-dice Davis quien se percata de que el cielo se habia vuelto rojo

-si-le contesta Dan

-¿es normal que el cielo este de color rojo?- le pregunta Davis a Dan quien seguia mirando el cielo rojo

-no, esto solo significa una cosa...- le contesta el chico al ver el cielo rojo que estaba biendo su padre

-oigan chicos...- dice Tai quien llega con los demas y sus respectivos digimons

-¿Davis, Dan saben que es lo que pasa aquí?-les pregunta Tk al ver el cielo rojo

-si, esto solo sinifica una cosa-dice Dan al ver que un nuevo enemigo apaecería

-barbamon esta aquí- dice Rin quien logra sentir la precencia del 5 demonio (Barbamon)

-je je je, tienes razon pequeña- dice Barbamon que aparece por detras de los elegidos

-ese es barbamon-dice Rin quien abraza a su madr con fuerza

analizador Digital

Barbamon es un Digimon Tipo Demonio, cuyo nombre probiene de Barbatos, uno de los Duques del Infierno, el demonio de la codicia. Es uno de los Siete Grandes Demonio y su pecado capital es la Avaricia.

-creo que no hace falta presentarme pero creo que es hora de que ustedes se pongan a dormir- dice barabamon quien usa una de las tecnicas de malon Myotismon y pone a los chicos a dormir

-Ilusión Mental

-ja ja ja ahora nada nos detendra- dice Barbamon quie ríe malebolamente[ARCO Pesadilla]

capitulo 1 Barbamon aparece

despues de que lucemon se marcholos chicos trataron de consentrarse en recuperar sus energias

-¿V-mon estas bien?-le pregunta gatomon al verle una herida en el hombro

-si, por que lo preguntas - le contesta el pequeño dragón azul

-mira tu brazo-le dice Gatomon quien le señala una herida en su hombro

-¿oh?, creo que no es quive esa bala muy bien que digamos-dice V-mon al percatarse de que tenia una herida no muy grave en el hombro izquierdo

-no digas eso, gracias a ustedes cuatro Kari y yo estamos a salvo- le dice gatomon quien con susmanos toma una de las manos de V-mon y le da animos, haciendo que este se sonroje

-je je, no fue nada-dice V-mon quien estaba muy sonrojado en ese momento

mientras con los otros digimons

-esos dos actuan muy extraño no creen- dice Patamon

-si- contestan los demas Digimons quienes acienten con la cabeza

-no lo se pero, podria ser...-dice wormon quien tenía una idea de lo que podian pasar entre ambos digimons

-¿que pasa wormon, tu sabes algo?-le pregunta Armadillomon pensando en que el podria saber algo

-no, solo creo que ambos podrian estar enamorados-dice el gusano digimon ya que eso era lo unico que se le venia a la mente, ademas de que V-mon le habia comenteado que el en algun momento se habia enamorado de Gatomon

-!¿enamorados?¡-dicen los demas digimons sorprendidos

-si, bueno es solo una teoría- les dice Wormon quien no podía saberlo con seriedad, solo era un teoría

-uhm...-dicen los demas quienes solo se quedan obserbando y pensando en como podrian comprobar dicha teoría

de regreso con V-mon y Gatomon

-bien,usaré esto como un bendaje es todo lo que puedo hacer- dice Gatmon quien toma un trapo y se acerca a V-mon para vendarlo

-ajam- dice V-mon quie al ver a Gatomon muy decerca opta por bajar la cabeza pero este comete un error

-¿te pasa algo?, Vee...- le dice Gatomon quien se percata que V-mon estaba viendo su pecho, esta se molesta y aprieta el bendaje con mucha fuerza

-!aaahg¡-dice V-mon quien se pone a gritar por el amarre del bendaje

-lo ciento-dice Gatomon quien trata de disculparse

mientras con los elegidos

-bueno la cabaña no fue destruida del todo así que por que no volvemos a descansar-dice Dan al ver la cabaña donde se quedaban

-si-contestan los elegidos

-ademas V-mon es el que nesecita más desacnso-dice Dan al ver el brazo de V-mon bendado

-es cierto, el pobre evoluciono mas de una vez para salvarnos-dice Cahterine recordando que el los habia salvado y evolucionado mas de una vez

-Catherine tiene razón lo mejor es que el y Davis descansen-dice Tk quien le habia dado la razón a Catherine

-todos descansaremos,si objecion ademas nuestros digimons tubieron una dura pelea- dice Tai de forma sería

-bien- contestan los demas elegidos

-espera, que aun no hemos terminado de hablar- dice Davis teratando de detener a Dan

-sera en otra ocaccion- le contesta el chico

-pero...-dice el chico pero es interrumpido por Dan

-pero nada Davis primero descansen y luego ablaremos-le dice Dan a Davis quien decide hablar con el en otro momento

-bien "por que ciento que etse chico oculta algo"- le contesta Davis pero el sabia que Dan estaba ocultando algo

-¿pasa algo?-dice Dan al ver que Davis se le queda viendo fijamente

-no nada, mejor vamos a descansar-le contesta el chico y se va con los demas a la cabaña

mientras en algun rincon del mar de las tinieblas

-así que tabien derrotaron a Beelzemon-dice Daemon al ver un orbe de informacion en la mano izquierda de Lucemon

-si-le contesta Lucemon mientras pone el orbe de Beelzemon en un pedestal con su emblema, alado del de Lilithmon

-bien, ¿y ahora que?-le dice leviamon quien quería saber cual era el siguente plan de Lucemon

-tal parece que encargarnos uno por uno no esta funcionado- dice Belphmon, mientras afilaba sus garras

-se los dijele- les dice Daemon quien sale de las sombras del castillo

-cierra la boca Daemon, o tenemos que recordate que ellos te enceerraron aquí-le dice Leviamon quien estaba arto de escuchar a Deamon

-vaya tantos problemas les dan unos infantes mal educados- dice un digimon que aparece de las sombras

-si crees que es asi, ¿por que no te encargas de ellos Barbamon?- le dice Daemon quien trata de hacer que barbamon se encargue de los elegidos

-tal vez lo haga- le dice El viejo digimon y así como desaparecio, así se marcho

-es un injenuo-le dice Leviamon a sus camaradas

-si, te apuesto que no durará mucho. Además es el mas viejo de nosotros -le contesta Belhemon quien se aseguraba de que Barbamon no duraría contra los elegidos

-yo que ustedes no lo subestimaría-les dice lucemon a los demás demonios

-¿y por cierto lucemon que haras con esa informacion?-le pregunta Belphmon

-facil, la unire a la mia y con su ayuda formaremos al demonio supremo- le contesta Lucemon quien no les había rebelado todo su plan

-bien ¿pero...?-le dice Leviamon

-¿pero?-dice lucemon al ver que leviamon estaba pensativo

-¿que hay de barbamon?- le pregunta Deamon

-no te preocupes, el regresará-dice lucemon quien sabia que si barbamon ganaba o perdía, no importaría ya que el luego lo destruiría para poner su plan en marcha

de regreso al cmpamento de los elegidos

*toc toc* *toc toc*

-adelante- dice Davis quien estaba sentado en su cama

-¿así que aun no estabas dormido?- dice Dan quien abre la puerta y entra a la habitacion de su padre

-si, digamos que queria contemplar el aire fresco- dice Davis buascando una exusa ya que no podia dormir

-suena tentador, ¿te importa si te acompaño?- le dice su hijo

-no, para nada- le contesta el chico y este se va hacia el agujero echo por la batalla entre V-mon y Beelzemon

-bien, te lo dire- le dice Dan ya que estaba apunto de decirle a Davis casi toda la verdad casi

-¿eh?-dice el chico confundido

-lo que querias saber acerca del futuro- dice Dan mientras este se queda obserbando la luna

-¿ah eso?- dice Davis quien había logrado recordar lo que le pidío a Dan

-bien, priemero que nada tal vez tengamos una posibilidad de ganar pero solo es un 70% -le dice el chico contestando una de las preguntas que le habia echo Davis

-bueno eso es algo- dice Davis quien se sentia comodo al saber que tenian una posibilidad para ganar

-y en cuanto a lo otro...- dice Davis quien tenia miendo de escuchar la respuesta pero no le importaba, despues de todo el sabía que El y Kari no tendrían un futuro juntos

-si, lo otro... pues...mi mamá es muy feliz con mi papá apesar de tener una mentalidad un poco infantil, el es bueno con ella y ambos se quieren mucho-le dice Dan a Davis quien en ese momento ve pasar varias imagenes de sus padres y amigos en su mente

-bien, garcias por responder a mis preguntas ahora regresemos-le dice Davis quien va denuevo a su cuarto

-si- dice Dan quien hace exactamente lo mismo

-¿oye?-dice Davis quien se percata de que el cielo se habia vuelto rojo

-si-le contesta Dan

-¿es normal que el cielo este de color rojo?- le pregunta Davis a Dan quien seguia mirando el cielo rojo

-no, esto solo significa una cosa...- le contesta el chico al ver el cielo rojo que estaba biendo su padre

-oigan chicos...- dice Tai quien llega con los demas y sus respectivos digimons

-¿Davis, Dan saben que es lo que pasa aquí?-les pregunta Tk al ver el cielo rojo

-si, esto solo sinifica una cosa-dice Dan al ver que un nuevo enemigo apaecería

-barbamon esta aquí- dice Rin quien logra sentir la precencia del 5 demonio (Barbamon)

-je je je, tienes razon pequeña- dice Barbamon que aparece por detras de los elegidos

-ese es barbamon-dice Rin quien abraza a su madr con fuerza

analizador Digital

Barbamon es un Digimon Tipo Demonio, cuyo nombre probiene de Barbatos, uno de los Duques del Infierno, el demonio de la codicia. Es uno de los Siete Grandes Demonio y su pecado capital es la Avaricia.

-creo que no hace falta presentarme pero creo que es hora de que ustedes se pongan a dormir- dice barabamon quien usa una de las tecnicas de malon Myotismon y pone a los chicos a dormir

-Ilusión Mental

-ja ja ja ahora nada nos detendra- dice Barbamon quie ríe malebolamente


End file.
